Au delà de l'éRyotisme
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: Difficile de résumer ce que raconte le premier chapitre sans spoiler... Disons que Ryo a quitté Pi pour quelqu'un qu'il n'a jamais vu... Je tiens à préciser que cette fic n'est pas du tout guimauve  mais au moins, ils font des choses de grands...
1. Chapter 1

Note : Ma nouvelle fic ! Je suis en train de sérieusement travailler dessus^^ Ce premier chapitre est en fait plus une sorte de prologue, il est celui qui présente l'histoire et ce qu'on va y raconter (à peu de choses près). Il plante le décor, quoi. Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction est aussi un énorme test, comme "Action ou vérité ?". Je travaille de nouveaux genre, tout en restant dans le Yaoï, et celle-ci est plus sérieuse que l'autre. J'essaierai bien sûr au maximum d'introduire du comique dans les dialogues, et j'espère que vous aimerez. Pour revenir à ce premier chapitre, il est quasiment entièrement composé de dialogue, donc on ne voit pas grand chose, mais à côté de ça, le suivant (que je suis en train d'écrire) présente tout l'inverse !

Note² : Amatrices de lemon, venez ici ! 8D Y en aura tout plein, et pas du tout doux ! (ou du moins, c'est dans mes projets^^) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Au-delà de l'é-Ryo-tisme_**

ou

**_L'amour est aveugle_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 1**

Un matin, comme les précédents, les NEWS se rassemblaient dans leur salle de répétition du grand bâtiment principal de la Jimusho. Le premier arrivé était comme d'habitude Shige, de peu rejoint par Massu, puis Tegoshi. Koyama et Yamashita arrivèrent quasiment en même temps, alors que l'unit Tegomass s'était mit à chanter certains de leurs titres et que Shige était parti se changer pour la répétition qui allait avoir lieu. Il ne manquait plus que Nishikido Ryo, qui était une fois de plus en retard.

Alors que Tegoshi, lui aussi prêt pour la répétition, s'était mit à embêter Shige pour contrer son ennui, Ryo arriva, brutalisant la porte qui vint taper violemment contre le mur, attirant l'attention du reste du groupe sur lui. Il paraissait de très mauvaise humeur, et dégageait une aura de « me faîtes pas chier ! ». Refermant la porte tout aussi délicatement, il s'avança dans la salle sans un mot et se laissa tomber sur la première chaise qui lui tomba sous la main, en ponctuant chaque pas de grognements énervés.

-Ben alors Ryo ? lui demanda Koyama, seul courageux à lui adresser la parole. Ça a pas l'air d'aller.

-Fous-moi la paix, répliqua-t-il avec une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, ne ? insista son aîné.

-Tu veux vraiment finir la journée avec une tête en moins ?

-Faudrait déjà qu'il en ait une, plaisanta Shige à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Oii !

-Raconte nous, Ryo, lui dit Massu en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Les soucis, on y pense toujours moins une fois qu'on en a parlé.

-C'est pas vraiment comme si c'était un soucis en fait... reprit le kanjani. Au contraire, c'est plutôt bien, voire même vraiment très très bien...

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

-Le problème, c'est le lendemain.

-Ah je sais ! s'exclama Koyama avec un grand sourire. Pi a été particulièrement sensationnel hier soir, c'est ça ?

-Eeeh ? fit le leader avec de grands yeux.

-Ah non non, reprit Ryo, ça fait déjà deux mois qu'on est plus ensemble.

-Attends, je comprends pas, intervint Shige. Si c'est pas Pi, c'est qui ?

-Jin ? Ueda ? Junno ? Koki ? Kame ? Maru ? Sho ? Nino ? Ohno ? Aiba ? MatsuJun ? Toma ? Subaru ? Yoko ? Tacchon ? Okura ? Uchi ? Shingo ? Maruyama ? lista Koyama en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Non non, c'est pas ça.

-Ben alors c'est qui ? demanda Tegoshi en posant sa guitare sur la table.

-Ben justement, je sais pas.

-Eh ? s'étonna le reste du groupe.

-Attends que je résume, reprit Shige avec un air effrayé, tu te fous en l'air tous les soirs depuis deux mois avec quelqu'un que tu connais pas ?

-J'ai un peu honte de le dire, avoua son aîné, mais c'est ça.

-Alors là, je veux que tu m'expliques comment c'est possible.

-Ben ça date de la fois où on était tous allé en boîte, et je sais plus comment, j'ai réussis à me retrouver dans une chambre privée à l'étage.

-Ben voyons ! s'exclama le leader. En plus tu vas me faire croire que c'était pas volontaire !

-Si t'es pas content, je t'oblige pas à écouter l'histoire ! répliqua Ryo avec méchanceté.

-Ouais, d'ailleurs, je me casse !

-Bon débarras !

-Attends Pi ! l'appela Tegoshi. Si tu pars, tu vas faire plaisir à Ryo.

-Ah ouais, ben rien que pour le faire chier, je vais rester !

-Toi, t'es mort, le menaça Ryo en pointant le cadet du groupe du doigt qui esquissa un grand sourire.

-Ryo, la suite, lui rappela Shige.

-Ouais, ça vient ! Me fais pas chier, merde ! Bon, une fois dans la chambre, où y avait pas de lumière -donc on voyait que dalle- y a un type qu'est arrivé et qui m'a dit que je pouvais baiser avec lui gratuitement.

-T'as accepté.

-J'étais bourré aussi !

-Me dit pas que t'as pas pensé à moi à ce moment là ! s'indigna Yamapi.

-Ben j'étais en manque aussi, et ta tournée solo n'a pas arrangé les choses. Surtout que tu m'avais dit en rentrant « Ryo, on devrait prendre un peu de distance tous les deux, sinon on avancera pas. »

-J'ai dit ça ?

-Oui, je t'ai enregistré.

-Parce qu'en plus tu m'as enregistré ! Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête ou quoi ?

-Après quatre mois de tournée, j'avais vraiment très envie d'entendre ta voix, je voulais pas vraiment laisser passer ça.

-Traître !

-Connard !

-Oh, on se calme ! intervint Shige. Ryo, continue.

-Donc, j'ai accepté, continua la kanjani de plus en plus en colère. On a fait l'amour, et il était vraiment très doué, c'était explosif.

-Ça me tue de t'entendre dire que « c'était explosif » de la part d'une autre personne que moi, reprit le leader avec tristesse.

-Parce qu'à côté, toi c'était une première fois d'adolescente !

-Je vais t'en foutre moi, des adolescentes ! s'énerva le précédent en se ruant sur Ryo.

-Oii ! cria Shige. Calmez vous, merde ! Vous règlerez vos comptes plus tard ! Continue, toi.

-Enfin bon, après il est reparti et j'ai pensé que je pourrai revenir vers Pi. Mais j'ai jamais plus rien ressenti d'aussi intense et je suis devenu accro en quelque sorte.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu y retourne tous les soirs ? lui demanda Massu.

-Ouais, dans cette boîte de nuit.

-Ça serait pas mieux qu'il vienne chez toi ?

-Nan, il veut pas.

-Tu connais son nom au moins ?

-Nan.

-Attends, tu te fous de nous là ? reprit Shige avec un sourire ironique. Ça fait deux mois que tu baises avec quelqu'un que tu connais pas ?

-J'y peux rien, j'suis amoureux !

-Ha ! Ça c'est la meilleure ! Ryo ? Amoureux ?

-Ta gueule ! Si je te dis que je le suis, c'est que je le suis.

-Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu peux tomber amoureux de quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas ?

-A sa façon de faire. J'ai vu quelque part que la technique reflétait le caractère de la personne.

-T'as vu ça où, sérieux ? ria Massu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'à l'époque où je sortais avec Tego, je peux te dire qu'on ne le reconnaissait pas.

-T'es pas obligé de raconter ça, Massu, répliqua son cadet entre ses dents.

-Il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans tous les sens, continua son meilleur ami, il m'a mordu et griffé plein de fois aussi, mais niveau technique, heureusement que j'étais là !

-Massu ! s'indigna Yuya. La ferme !

-Un vrai petit diablotin, termina-t-il avec un sourire affectueux.

-C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes quitté ? demanda Koyama.

-Non, reprit Tegoshi. C'est parce que Massu vidait toute la réserve de nourriture, et qu'il fallait refaire des courses tous les jours.

-Vous vous êtes séparés pour une histoire de bouffe ? s'étonna Shige.

-Hum ! fit le plus jeune avec dédain et une moue contrariée.

-Mais bon, termina Masuda, au moins, je n'ai plus à supporter ses caprices.

-Oii !

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Ryo ? reprit Shige.

-Ben rien, cette situation me convient.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Comment ça peut te convenir ? Tu le connais pas, merde !

-Mais je l'aime moi... fit le kanjani avec une soudaine tristesse dans le regard.

-C'est malheureux à dire, déclara Yamapi, mais l'amour est aveugle. Quand tu ouvriras les yeux, tu comprendras où a été ton erreur.

-Erreur de quoi ?

-De penser que t'es amoureux d'un type qui ne vient te voir que pour le sexe ! Tu ne connais pas son nom, ni sa vie, ou son âge ! Tu connais sa taille au moins ? Ou la couleur de ses cheveux ?

-Pour les cheveux, je sais pas, mais la taille... à peu près... fit Ryo en désignant différentes dimensions très mal proportionnées.

-Oii ! C'est un cube, ce type ?

-Yamapi ! répliqua le précédent avec un regard exaspéré.

-Ça m'étonne que tu ne saches pas à quoi il ressemble alors que tu l'aimes... moi j'aurais pu te dessiner les yeux fermés.

-En fait, c'est tellement intense à chaque fois que j'ai pas le temps de penser à le détailler...

-Tu veux pas essayer, pour ce soir ? demanda Massu. Ça te permettra de te faire une meilleure idée de ce à quoi il ressemble.

-Mouais... je vais essayer.

-Le défi est lancé ! s'exclama Koyama.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

PS : Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé, et que vous viendrez lire la suite lorsqu'elle sera disponible ! Commentez s'il vous plait !^^  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Oui, je mets déjà le deuxième chapitre^^ Je l'ai écrit aujourd'hui, et je pense que c'est mieux pour vous de l'avoir sous la main pour vous faire une meilleure idée de l'ambiance de cette fiction, même si là encore, on ne rentre pas encore totalement dans le vif du sujet. Ce chapitre est aussi plus court que le précédent, car étant essentiellement composé de descriptions (comme vous pouvez le voir :p), j'ai eu pitié pour vos pauvres petits yeux. N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter, j'attends votre avis avec impatience !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

C'est ainsi que, le soir venu, Ryo se présenta de nouveau devant la porte noire de la boîte de nuit dans laquelle il se rendait chaque jour. La nuit était déjà tombée sur Tokyo, et malgré la faible activité de la rue, une puissante musique rugissait derrière le battant qui le séparait de la salle principale. Il connaissait aussi le chemin par coeur. Avant d'arriver dans la salle de danse, suivre le petit couloir sur la droite qui menait d'abord aux toilettes, puis aux locaux du personnel, et prendre l'escalier qui montait, dans le noir, à l'étage. Celui-ci était comme à son habitude faiblement éclairé, car les lumières vacillaient, comme si les ampoules branchées n'étaient pas adaptées, et le sol était recouvert d'une moquette rapiécées et effilochée. Le couloir qui s'offrait ensuite à lui était plus silencieux qu'à l'étage inférieur, et quatre portes donnaient sur des chambres. Il savait quelle était celle où il devait aller. C'était la dernière, à gauche, la seule qui pouvait fermer à clef de l'intérieur.

Il frappa d'abord à la porte, machinalement, pour se rendre compte, bien évidemment, qu'il n'y avait encore personne, et c'est pour la première fois depuis deux mois qu'il sentit son coeur battre à l'idée d'entrer dans ce lieu si inconnu. Le battant grinça légèrement en s'ouvrant, et même la faible lumière du couloir ne réussit pas à faire ressortir le contenu de la chambre, à part le premier pied du lit double dont le drap avait été changé. Il fit un pas, avalant sa salive avec difficulté, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et de se diriger avec la lumière que dégageait son téléphone portable. Les fenêtres avaient été condamnées depuis longtemps, et pas un seul filet de lumière n'arrivait à passer entre les planches. Il réussit à s'assoir sur le lit dont les ressorts grincèrent un instant, puis il se débarrassa de son manteau et de son écharpe qu'il déposa par terre, comme d'habitude, à côté de ses chaussures et de son sac. Et il resta ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes, assit silencieusement sur le lit, attendant impatiemment que son amant nocturne fasse son entrée, jouant nerveusement avec les plis du drap, arrangeant plusieurs fois par minute les oreillers derrière lui, fixant sans la voir dans le noir la poignée de la porte. Il soupira, plusieurs fois, le coeur battant, l'esprit suivant distraitement la mélodie beaucoup trop répétitive et électrique qui vibrait en-dessous.

Malgré son air assuré, Nishikido Ryo était en réalité très timide, ce qui ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aidé dans ses relations amoureuses. Il avait fini par sortir avec son leader car ils étaient devenus très proche l'un de l'autre, et leurs deux années de vie commune avaient été parfaite à ses yeux. Ou presque. Entretenant en parallèle une carrière solo, Yamashita partait souvent pour une tournée, un tournage de clip, ou une promotion, laissant ainsi son amant seul. Et le temps les avait éloigné. Ou plutôt.. c'était _cette_ rencontre. Auparavant, Ryo aurait pu être considéré comme le leader de l'ombre du groupe, ou le remplaçant de Yamapi si celui-ci n'était pas là. Auparavant, il était présent, motivé, revenant sur les bourdes de chacun pour qu'ils apprennent à les corriger. Auparavant, il avait un rôle, une image, on le craignait pour sa colère facile, on le respectait pour sa carrière, on l'admirait aussi. Mais, depuis _cette_ rencontre, Nishikido Ryo avait changé. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même pendant les répétitions, trop absorbé par ce qui allait l'attendre le soir même, ou ce qu'il avait vécu la veille. Il revenait chaque jour avec de terribles douleurs, des griffures, des marques, qu'il tentait de faire disparaître avec du fond de teint ou en ne portant pas de vêtements trop courts. Les séances photos étaient un véritable calvaire à cause de la gêne de montrer ces preuves flagrantes, mais il savait qu'il devait supporter tout ça pour avoir droit à ce plaisir si intense chaque nuit.

C'est à ce moment précis que la porte s'entrouvrit lentement, grinçant comme à chaque fois, laissant passer une faible luminosité qui éclaira le sol recouvert de cette même moquette usée. Une silhouette enveloppée d'une longue étoffe claire entra dans la petite chambre, puis referma rapidement la porte, avant de la fermer à clef. Ce son, qu'il avait entendu durant deux mois, infligea à Ryo un brusque frisson. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, il en raffolait, il en avait envie et besoin, mais il appréhendait aussi. Il avait promit de découvrir qui se cachait dans cette obscurité, et il était un homme de parole. Sauf qu'un homme de parole en proie à la jouissance avait très facilement tendance à oublier ses promesses. La voix de l'inconnu s'éleva, faiblement, dans un murmure, dépassant à peine la musique qui rugissait au dessous d'eux.

-Nishikido ?

-Oui, répondit alors le jeune homme d'une voix tout aussi faible, cachant ainsi son manque d'assurance.

-J'ai plus de temps que prévu ce soir, continua l'inconnu, donc ça pourra durer plus longtemps.

-Tu es sûr ? fit le chanteur.

-Je suis en congé demain.

-D'ailleurs... est-ce que je peux savoir quel est ton métier ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça. Seul mon corps doit t'importer.

-Compris... finit Ryo avec une soudaine tension dans les muscles tandis qu'il entendait le son d'un vêtement tomber sur le sol.

Le matelas s'enfonça ensuite au bout du lit, et il sentit quelque chose se rapprocher de lui, lentement, jusqu'à deviner cette présence à sa droite. Une main tâtonna dans le noir et se posa sur sa cuisse droite, lui infligeant un petit sursaut. Il se tourna ensuite vers son amant et se rapprocha, sentant immédiatement ses craintes s'envoler, et ses envies revenir à la charge, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit sur son visage le souffle chaud de cet homme. L'air bouillant lui caressa le front, les joues, et il ferma les yeux sous le plaisir que lui tira se simple contact. Ryo entendit ensuite distinctement une langue claquer contre un palais, dans un son frustré, puis une chaleur s'approcha de son corps devenant peu à peu brûlant. L'obscurité créait une telle ambiance de mystère que chaque sensation était décuplée. Chaque contact était une surprise, et chaque son un cadeau des dieux.

-Pourquoi es-tu encore habillé ? murmura la voix frustrée de l'homme.

-Je viens d'arriver, mentit Ryo, attends une minute que je me déshabille.

-Garde seulement ton sous-vêtement, lui ordonna-t-il.

Hochant inutilement la tête, Ryo déboutonna rapidement sa chemise et la fit tomber sur son blouson, avant de s'attaquer à sa ceinture et à son jean qu'il quitta tout aussi vite, pour se laisser retomber sur le lit. Les ressorts grincèrent, une nouvelle fois, puis il s'allongea, sentant ces mains le chercher dans le noir, dans cette ambiance folle où la musique résonnait, et où le plaisir était roi.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

PS : Je vous l'avais dit, il ne se passe pas grand chose. Mais les choses -à peu près- sérieuses vont bientôt commencer^^ Merci d'avoir lu et commentez s'il vous plait !  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Merci pour les reviews ! ça fait toujours autant de plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris plait^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi, même s'il est bien plus long, et qu'à part un long lemon, il ne se passe pas grand chose. Enjoyez bien quand même !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

L'homme l'attira à lui, le prenant par les épaules, et l'allongea sur le lit. De son côté, Ryo commença à faire ce qu'il pouvait pour rester lucide, dans le but de pouvoir détailler le corps de cet inconnu. Sentant, en une sensation électrique, des genoux se poser de chaque côté de ses hanches et le bassin de son amant se placer au-dessus du sien, le chanteur leva les mains et réussit à toucher son torse. Elles commencèrent à parcourir cette peau qu'il avait tant léché ou mordillé et qu'il trouvait maintenant incroyablement douce, plus encore que de la soie, et au contact si léger qu'elle aurait pu glisser entre ses doigts. Il s'attarda sur les épaules, remarquant leur largeur et leur solidité, et la façon dont les os saillaient entre les muscles, avant de descendre peu à peu sur le torse, cherchant le moindre détail, la moindre ligne, ou bosselure, un quelconque relief. Rien que de toucher ce corps, du bout des doigts, Ryo sentait déjà le plaisir l'assaillir. Sa présence avait quelque chose de si envoûtante que même une situation aussi banale le mettait dans tous ses états. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il passa sur des pectoraux d'une finesse incomparable, ni trop saillants, ni pas assez, leur forme, leur courbe, la force qu'ils dégageaient rien qu'en les pressant... Ryo ferma les yeux, serrant les mâchoires, tandis que ses mains glissaient à présent sur ses abdos, les détaillant de la même façon. Ses doigts rencontrèrent cette puissance dissimulée, et il se plut à les parcourir, sautant de l'un à l'autre, creusant les vallons et escaladant les monts, jusqu'à ce que la voix étouffée de cet homme lui parvint, de nouveau, ce qui le fit frissonner.

-Tu as fini, c'est bon ? Je peux commencer maintenant ?

-Pardon... s'excusa le chanteur en laissant ses bras retomber sur le matelas.

C'est ainsi que l'homme commença. Ryo sentit des mains se poser sur son torse et se mettre à le parcourir, à le caresser avec une telle sensualité que les frissons ce cessaient pas. Son cœur battait déjà la chamade alors que rien ne s'était encore passé, et de la sueur se mit à perler peu à peu sur sa peau. Son amant bougea ensuite, et s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches du chanteur qui remarqua en rougissant subitement qu'il était déjà nu. Les mains remontèrent progressivement, avec douceur, avec tendresse, jusqu'à la gorge de Ryo où l'homme posa un bref baiser avant de laisser ses doigts parcourir son visage. L'inconnu sentit sous ses doigts l'arête du nez de Nishikido, ses pommettes, ses lèvres charnues et tentatrices. De son côté, le Kanjani se laissait entièrement faire, secoué de frissons à chaque caresse, à chaque contact, et il se mit à espérer que son amant lui offre un premier vrai baiser. Car celui-ci ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Il avait goûté sa peau un nombre incalculable de fois, mais n'avait jamais posé ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce qui, subitement, le rendit malheureux. Ryo aimait cet homme qu'il ne pouvait voir, et c'était devenu plus qu'une simple attirance par le plaisir. Il l'aimait réellement, et savoir que son amant ne partageait pas ses sentiments lui arracha une larme qui se mêla à ces doigts fins.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda l'homme à voix basse. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

-J'ai peur que tu ne m'aimes pas, avoua Ryo dans un murmure.

-Tu pensais vraiment que je pouvais t'aimer ? Réfléchis ! On ne se connait pas !

-Alors tu viens me voir uniquement pour le sexe ?

-Bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton cœur. Seul ton corps m'intéresse.

-Tu es horrible ! Ça fait deux mois que je viens tous les soirs seulement pour sentir ta présence à côté de moi, et tu rejettes mes sentiments aussi facilement ? Ça ne te fais rien de savoir que j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi ?

-Sérieusement ? tinta la voix de l'inconnu en un faible rire. J'en ai absolument rien à faire. Maintenant, tu la ferme et tu me laisse commencer.

Apparemment à présent énervé, l'inconnu passa à la vitesse supérieure et, en se dégageant sur le côté, passa la main dans le boxer de Ryo qui ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé par les larmes. Ce premier contact, qui n'avait rien de doux, réveilla néanmoins tous les désirs refoulées par le Johnnys qui sentit alors son corps se cambrer. L'autre main de l'inconnu agrippa sa cuisse avec force et l'écarta afin d'avoir une meilleure prise sur l'acteur principal de toutes ces nuits qu'il caressa d'une manière qui lui était propre : c'était comme s'il y accordait une importance particulière, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse en ce monde, et Ryo gémit une fois de plus, s'accrochant au drap, le serrant dans ses poings. Le plaisir montait en lui avec une force et une vitesse qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé, c'était encore plus puissant que toutes les fois précédentes. Il fit courir ses doigts, entourant, pressant, chatouillant, appréciant la chaleur naissante et la tension qui commençait à brûler dans le bas-ventre de Ryo.

Un gémissement, les lèvres pincées, les poings serrés sur le drap.

L'inconnu se pencha ensuite, faisant glisser avec une lascivité érotique le sous-vêtement des hanches de Ryo, pressant ses jambes entre ses doigts, puis l'ôta entièrement et le laissa tomber par terre avant de se courber, recroquevillé, pour poser ses lèvres sur l'intérieur de la cuisse du chanteur. Surpris, il ne put réprimer un gémissement accompagné de frissons. Puis il les sentit glisser, le cœur accélérant toujours plus sa course, vers son entrejambe déjà durcie avant de l'engloutir. Il fit jouer ses lèvres et sa langue, passant et léchant sur toute la longueur, venant et revenant vers le corps tendu à l'extrême et cambré de Ryo qui s'accrocha soudain à la chevelure de son amant, l'obligeant à rester sur sa prise, poussant un gémissement rauque et plus sonore, la respiration brûlante et saccadée, la peau tremblante et perlée de sueur. Le Kanjani se cramponna d'avantage aux cheveux de l'homme lorsqu'il sentit cette tension, ce besoin pressant, ce désir bouillant, enflammer tout son bas-ventre et fuir vers ces lèvres si captivantes. Il lâcha soudain un cri plus puissant alors qu'il se libéra entre les dents de l'inconnu qui posa vivement ses mains sur les cuisses du chanteur, les écartant plus, et les remontant de part et d'autre de sa taille. Ce relâchement soudain, suivit de la pression de ces doigts le fit gémir plus fort, comme si son corps s'emballait à chaque contact, comme s'il était drogué, et il se sentit encore plus excité.

Son dos retomba sur le matelas qui grinça dans la violence de la musique, et il eut un frisson bien plus fort lorsqu'il sentit, sur son échine, deux doigts humidifiés qui commencèrent à descendre peu à peu, suivant sa colonne vertébrale pour s'arrêter sur sa chute de reins qu'ils caressèrent, provoquant une nouvelle cambrure plus forte de la part de Ryo qui gémit de plaisir à ce contact si érotique qu'il faisait renaître le désir en lui, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, le visage tendu, et la bouche grande ouverte, tentant de happer le plus d'air possible dans cette ambiance bouillante. Ses mains lâchèrent les cheveux de son amant et vinrent s'accrocher à la tête de lit, augmentant sa cambrure tandis que les deux doigts se faufilaient pour le pénétrer doucement et avec une tendresse qui contrastait avec la puissance du désir qui l'assaillait, en proie aux battements incessants de son cœur.

Puis, l'inconnu échangea ses doigts avec son propre membre, excité et durci au plus haut point, ce qui arrachant un cri de douleur à Ryo qui renforça sa prise sur la tête de lit. Mais ce cri fut rapidement suivit de gémissements et de plaintes sensuelles, de plaisir et de jouissance, qui s'emparaient de lui alors que l'homme commençait à effectuer des coups de butoir d'une précision et d'une expertise effarante. Tant, que Ryo perdit complètement la tête, na sachant plus où il était ni pourquoi il s'était efforcé de rester lucide tout ce temps. Tout ce qui importait à présent était cette flamme qui lui brûlait le bas du dos, et ce plaisir si intense qu'essayer de retenir ses cris était peine perdue. Son cœur battait si fort et si vite qu'il devait être proche de la l'arrêt cardiaque, et ses muscles si tendus et crispés qu'ils auraient pu tous claquer.

Petit à petit, c'est la respiration sourde et saccadée, mêlée de plaintes aussi libératrices et expansives qu'érotiques de l'homme qui s'ajouta à celle déjà perdue de Ryo. Celui-ci ne savait plus où s'accrocher pour se libérer de la tension qui s'emparait de ses bras, et il quitta la tête de lit pour le drap, pour venir ensuite enserrer fortement les épaules de son amant qui accélérait ses mouvements de bassin, lui aussi sur le point de perdre la tête tellement le plaisir était intense. Leurs corps à un rythme si effréné que la musique en dessous d'eux paraissait être une berceuse, et Ryo planta ses ongles danns les épaules de l'homme qui perdit définitivement le contrôle de ses gestes. Les gémissements n'étaient plus d'actualité. C'était des cris d'extase qui emplissaient la chambre à présent, si puissants que la mélodie de la boîte de nuit leur paraissait lointaine. Le bassin de l'inconnu prit encore de la vitesse et de la force, s'enfonçant toujours plus en Ryo qui perdait le rythme, incapable de suivre celui de son partenaire.

-Trop... trop vite... réussit-il à gémir alors que ses hanches tentaient de récupérer ce rythme, faisant hurler les ressorts du lit.

Son corps était tellement en sueur qu'il aurait pu se liquéfier, et ses muscles se faisaient douloureux, à force d'être autant maltraités de cette façon chaque nuit. Sauf que chaque nuit ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il vivait et éprouvait en ce moment. C'était si fort, si intense, si puissant, qu'il aurait juré que ses os se brisaient sous les coups, et il se cambra d'avantage encore, incapable de laisser son corps perdre ce rythme si précieux. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans la peau de son amant, avant de griffer tout son dos et d'enserrer ses hanches tels deux étaux, tentant de s'infliger le tempo effréné des va et viens de l'homme en lui. Sous ses doigts, le bas-ventre de son vis-à-vis bouillait et vibrait, comme en attente d'une chose. L'inconnu leva brusquement la tête vers le plafond, fermant les yeux, hurlant le paroxysme de sa jouissance tandis qu'il se libérait en Ryo, couvert de sueur, les muscles douloureux, et le dos, les hanches, les épaules ensanglantés.

Il se laissa tomber sur le torse moite du chanteur, se retirant de lui par la même occasion, tentant de reprendre son souffle qu'il avait perdu depuis bien longtemps. Le Kanjani sentait tout son corps extrêmement douloureux, complètement brisé et tremblant, et il savait déjà qu'il allait souffrir pendant plusieurs jours. Se relevant peu à peu, l'inconnu quitta le lit en titubant pour s'appuyer contre le mur froid, essayant de faire chuter la température trop élevée de son corps calciné, puis il revint après plusieurs minutes et s'approcha de nouveau de Ryo, avec lenteur, douceur, tendresse, et une sensualité érotique que lui offrait l'obscurité, ce qui raviva de nouveau le feu qui brûlait toujours en lui. L'homme s'assit de nouveau à califourchon sur ses cuisses et recommença à caresser son torse, ses côtes, ses hanches, et son entrejambe qui ne s'était pas calmée. Ryo était déjà épuisé, brisé, mais savoir qu'il pouvait ressentir encore ce plaisir si puissant le revigora et il se laissa de nouveau faire sous les mains si envoûtantes de son amant nocturne.

La nuit fut interminable, et dans les dernières heures, Ryo dû lutter pour ne pas perdre connaissance à cause de la faiblesse de son corps qui rendait l'âme après tant de sensations et d'exercice physique.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

PS : J'avoue que la fin n'a absolument aucun suspense... mais ça faisait trop long après si je rajoutais ce que j'avais prévu au départ^^ J'ai pas mal galéré au début de ce lemon, quand Ryo touche l'homme mystère pour le détailler, parce que tout se passe dans le noir complet, et que c'est la première fois que je fais ça ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé et merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Désolée pour le retard ! (même si vous n'avez pas tant attendu que ça...^^) Voici donc le chapitre 4 de ma fic ! Chapitre assez long quand même, et j'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

C'est, vers quatre heures du matin, alors que Ryo s'était endormi, que l'inconnu se pencha difficilement pour ramasser le drap qui l'avait vêtu à son arrivée, et s'enroula avec, quittant précipitamment la chambre pour entrer dans celle d'en face, allumant la lumière, et se dirigeant rapidement mais en titubant vers la chaise sur laquelle il avait posé ses vêtements. Il s'habilla en vitesse, enfilant son t-shirt et son jean avant de lacer ses bottines et de se ruer à l'extérieur, saisissant son sac, courant dans le couloir en se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber, et déboucha enfin sur la rue silencieuse. Respirant un grand bol d'air frais qui lui fit comme une décharge, il marcha d'un pas précipité vers son appartement, à quelques rues de là. Lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur, il fila sous la douche, allumant toutes les lumières possibles pour rappeler à ses yeux que le jour existait. L'eau chaude le réveilla et il se laissa aller contre la paroi carrelée, inspectant avec inquiétude ses hanches et ses côtes griffées et sanguinolentes avec un air triste. Il fallait qu'il camoufle ces marques, et mentir à ses proches, encore.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, enveloppé dans une serviette blanche, il se planta devant le miroir et contempla son reflet fatigué. De profondes cernes lui creusaient les joues et lui gonflait les yeux. Ses lèvres paraissaient sèches et dures, trop rêches et trop pincées. Il avait les sourcils froncés, comme s'il luttait continuellement contre le sommeil, et ses pommettes étaient saillantes. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il tenait cette cadence incessante et épuisante, et déjà il sentait que son corps s'affaiblissait. Il ne dormait pas assez et mangeait trop peu pour subvenir à tous ses besoins. Mais il ne fallait pas que ses proches et ses amis sachent ce qu'il faisait chaque nuit. Sauf que continue comme ça allait être difficile. Il avait déjà le visage émacié, et il sentait qu'il perdait du poids à une vitesse effarante.

Mais c'était pour son rêve. Il avait un objectif, et il était prêt à tout pour cela, même coucher avec Nishikido toutes les nuits.

Soupirant, il se dégagea de son triste reflet, avala le contenu de deux petits flacons énergisants puis se dirigea vers sa chambre pour sortir des affaires propres. Une fois tout préparé, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt, seulement couvert de sa serviette, la douleur des griffures disparaissant peu à peu.

...

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la salle de répétition des NEWS se remplit progressivement. Shige fut encore le premier à arriver, mais il fut cette fois vite rejoint par son leader, puis Koyama. Massu arriva un peu en retard en compagnie de Tegoshi, toujours souriants, comme à leur habitude. Et Ryo n'apparut pas.

Attendant patiemment l'arrivée du Kanjani pour commencer la répétition, Shige et Koyama s'installèrent dans un coin pour débattre une nouvelle fois sur le nouveau titre de KoyaShige qu'ils présenteraient à leur tournée, Yamapi s'occupait de diverses paperasses, lisant distraitement les scénarios de dramas qu'on lui proposait ou survolant vaguement du regard les lettres des fans, Massu était partit acheter de quoi grignoter, et Tegoshi s'était endormi sur la table, la tête posée sur ses bras repliés, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Personne ne le montrait mais tous étaient inquiets au sujet du membre absent, et ils espéraient que rien de grave ne lui soit arrivé. Et pour répondre à leur anxiété, celui-ci finit par pousser doucement la porte, avec plus d'une heure de retard, se tenant difficilement au mur, le regard fatigué et les joues creusées par sa dure nuit. Alors qu'il fit un premier pas dans la salle, Yamapi s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à l'un des canapés, tandis que KoyaShige et Massu les entouraient, laissant Tegoshi à ses songes.

-Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda le leader.

-Pas très bien, répondit Ryo avec une grimace tandis qu'il cherchait la meilleure position sur le canapé pour ne pas souffrir. J'ai mal partout.

-Pire que d'habitude ? intervint Shige.

-Il devait être quatre heures de matin quand il a arrêté, fit le Kanjani avec un sourire fier.

-T'as pu découvrir quelque chose ? reprit Yamapi.

-IL n'était pas trop d'accord pour que je le touche mais... c'est un peu étrange. Pour résumer, physiquement, ça serait Shige avec la taille de Kei-chan et la silhouette de Tego.

-Euh ? s'étonna l'aîné du groupe. Il est plutôt grand alors.

-J'en suis pas sûr hein, c'est juste l'impression que j'ai.

-Je me demande bien qui ça peut être... fit distraitement Masuda.

-Comment ça ?

-Selon la description que t'en fais et tout ce que tu nous a déjà dit sur lui, il ressemble quand même pas mal à un Johnnys...

-Non non ! C'est pas possible !

-Et pourquoi ? fit Massu en fronçant les sourcils, la tête penchée sur le côté.

-Parce que... parce que c'est pas possible, c'est tout !

-Ryo ! s'énerva soudain Yamapi. Ouvre les yeux, merde ! Que ça soit un Johnnys ou pas, ce type se sert de toi !

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'es jaloux parce que c'est pas avec toi que je couche ?

-Oii ! Ryo ! souffla Shige en le prenant par le bras.

-Oui je suis jaloux ! renchérit le leader. Ce type nous a séparé ! Excuse moi de lui en vouloir ! Et ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir qui c'est !

-Tu irais le frapper si tu savais ?

-J'me gênerais pas ! Que ça soit un Johnnys ou pas ! Cet enfoiré te tue sans que tu le vois !

-Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! Tu ne le connais pas !

-Toi non plus !

-Calmez-vous, vous deux ! intervint Shige en les séparant.

Se laissant retomber sur le canapé, Ryo sentit soudain les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Une première perle ronde coula sur sa joue avant de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Le visage de Yamapi se chargea de douleur et de tristesse.

-Regarde toi. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Je croyais pourtant que tu étais fort et résistant... et tu te mets à pleurer. Ça ne te ressemble pas, Ryo.

-Tais-toi, laisse moi.

-Pas avant que tu aies compris que tout ça ne rime à rien. Comment tu peux construire une relation basée sur le plaisir physique ? Et comment tu as pu jeter la nôtre ? Elle n'était pas plus forte que ça ?

-Mais je l'aime ! Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime... répéta-t-il secoué de sanglots.

-Et tu crois qu'il sera là lorsque tu auras besoin de parler ? Est-ce qu'il t'aidera quand tu iras mal ? Est-ce qu'il sera encore là quand on reviendra de deux mois de tournée ?

-Il sera là... je le sais...

-Ryo ! C'est absurde ! Ça me tue de te voir t'accrocher à une ombre ! Ce soir, je viens avec toi et je lui dis d'arrêter !

-Ne viens pas ! paniqua soudain le Kanjani. J'ai peur qu'il ne revienne pas...

-Tu vois ! Tu as peur toi-même ! Votre relation n'est pas solide !

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas t'en mêler !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'es pas en état pour y retourner ce soir. Repose-toi. Et s'il t'aime, il sera là demain.

Acquiesçant en se pinçant les lèvres, Ryo se mit à espérer que son leader ait raison et qu'il retrouverait son amant le lendemain. Tandis qu'il soupirait, Massu quitta sa chaise et s'étira un instant.

-Faudrait peut-être aller réveiller Tego, non ? demanda-t-il.

-Tego dort ? fit de même Nishikido.

-Ouais. Tu le connais, quand il s'ennuie et qu'il ne peut pas embêter Shige, il s'endort.

-Je vais aller le réveiller, déclara Ryo en se levant du canapé sous les regards plus qu'étonnés de ses amis.

-Ça a du bon cette relation quand même, admit Shigeaki avec un sourire.

-Ouais, Ryo-la-brute est devenu gentil, acquiesça Koyama en le regardant s'approcher de leur cadet.

-Ou mou ? demanda innocemment Yamapi.

-En tout cas, continua Shige en réprimant un rire moqueur, faut avouer que Tego est mignon quand il dort.

-Et très silencieux aussi, renchérit l'aîné du groupe avant de se diriger vers le poste de musique.

A quelques mètres de là, Ryo, toujours troublé par la discussion animée qu'il venait d'avoir avec son ex-amant, se rapprochait de la table où dormait paisiblement son cadet, un adorable sourire étirant ses lèvres. L'aîné s'accroupit devant lui, laissant son regard parcourir ce beau visage qu'il avait toujours apprécié contempler, passant de ses yeux fermés à ses lèvres rondes et attirantes. Il parcourut ses grains de beauté d'un doux mouvement de la main avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux, sentant la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Mais Ryo était amoureux de son amant nocturne, tellement que son cœur partit dans une course folle en se sachant si proche de son cadet pour lequel il n'éprouvait absolument rien. Sauf qu'un homme amoureux en manque de baisers avait tendance à se laisser tenter par les premières lèvres qui lui passaient sous le nez. Et il parcourut les derniers centimètres le séparant de Tegoshi, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce qui le réveilla brusquement. Yuya ouvrit soudain les yeux, terrifié, et se dégagea de son aîné, le repoussant en paniquant, manquant ainsi de tomber de sa chaise, mais il se rattrapa et se leva.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Tego ? lança Yamapi depuis l'autre côté de la salle, alerté par ses cris.

-Il y a que ton ex vient de-humf !

Ryo venant de plaquer sa main contre la bouche de son cadet, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase, regardant Yamashita avec des yeux emplis de culpabilité normalement adressés à Tegoshi. Puis il se tourna vers celui-ci et murmura pour ne pas être entendu des autres.

-Désolé. C'était une erreur.

-Ouais, ben si ta pute te manque, t'as qu'à aller la voir. Moi je suis pas là pour ça.

-T'es mignon pourtant, répliqua Ryo avec un sourire.

-Ben voyons ! Pardon d'être à ton goût.

-Non... c'est que...

-Oui ?

-Ça fait deux mois que personne ne m'a embrassé... et faut croire que je suis en manque de baisers...

-Parles-en avec Pi. Il comprendra.

-Il va surtout me dire que ma relation ne mène nulle part.

-Ce qui est vrai.

-Oii ! Soutiens-moi un peu !

-Mais je te soutiens, fit Tegoshi en souriant, pour que tu te remettes avec Pi.

-Attends, tu ne...

-Je vais te raconter un truc, mais ne le dis à personne, ne ?

-Ouais.

-Tu sais pourquoi j'ai quitté Massu ?

-Parce qu'il bouffait trop ?

-Non, c'est parce que je me trouvais faible. Et tu sais très bien que je déteste perdre. Alors je me renforce, du mieux que je peux, même si c'est très difficile de rester loin de lui.

-Je ne te comprends pas.

-Moi non plus je ne te comprends pas. Tu aimes toujours Pi, non ? Alors pourquoi tu vas avec ce... cet abruti ?

-Je l'aime, répondit le Kanjani avec une moue boudeuse qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

-L'excuse facile. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait peut-être aller répéter, tu ne crois pas ?

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, Ryo suivit son cadet, se dirigeant vers le reste du groupe qui murmurait précipitamment. Les voyant arriver, le leader conclut la discussion.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir, je vais aller voir cet enfoiré qui m'a volé Ryo.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

PS : Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous serez patient en attendant le chapitre suivant, parce que j'ai pas encore commencé à le recopier ! (Je l'ai écrit en intercours à la fac sur une pauvre feuille qui se battait en duel avec des polycopiés... et il sera assez long si j'en crois la taille de mon écriture dessus ! =P) A bientôt ! Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton au centre en bas de la page !^^  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Ben finalement, j'ai eu le temps (et le courage !) de recopier ce fameux chapitre 5 ! Il est plus long que les autres puisqu'il contient environ deux demi-lemon (je me comprends^^), plus un peu de dialogue par-ci par-là... On se demande comment je fais pour écrire ça à la fac quand même ! Sachant qu'à la base, il n'y a absolument rien pour m'inspirer autour de moi lorsque j'écris... Faut croire que j'ai l'esprit un peu pervers... (et je l'assume !)

Note² : Merci pour les reviews ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que les précédents (ou plus, ce n'est pas exclu XP), et que vous mettrez plein de reviews à la fin ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

C'est ainsi que, le soir même, Yamashita se présenta devant la boîte de nuit dans laquelle il était entré deux mois plus tôt, et chercha le fameux couloir qui menait aux chambres, comme Ryo l'avait expliqué sans savoir ce que préparait son ex-amant. Yamapi monta les escaliers, le cœur battant, redoutant ce qu'il allait trouver dans cette chambre noire, mais poussa tout de même la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur, éclairant les lieux grâce à son téléphone portable. Il s'assit sur le lit qui grinça, et se mit à patienter, prêt à engueuler l'inconnu dès qu'il se pointerait. Il aimait trop Ryo pour le laisser vagabonder dans cette pièce obscure, et était déterminé à le récupérer. Et à découvrir l'identité de l'inconnu, accessoirement.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître dans le faible contre-jour du couloir une silhouette voûtée, et le leader se mit à craindre que Ryo ne soit quand même venu. Restant silencieux, il scruta l'inconnu, détaillant son visage pour tenter de le reconnaître. Mais à part quelques reflets châtains dans ses cheveux ondulés, il ne vit rien. L'homme entra et ferma la porte à clef, avant de murmurer, sa voix presque recouverte par la puissance de la musique qui vrombissait en dessous d'eux.

-Nishikido ?

-Euh, ouais, répondit le leader tout aussi bas.

-La nuit d'hier a été longue, donc ce sera plus court ce soir. Si t'es encore habillé, prépare toi.

-Tout de suite.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il n'étais pas venu pour ça ! Pourtant, la présence de cet homme dans le noir avant quelque chose de particulièrement hypnotisant, et Yamapi se surpris à se débarrasser de tous ses vêtements. A présent nu, il s'allongea sur le lit, à la fois curieux et captivé par les mystérieuses capacités de l'obscurité. Le son d'une lourde étoffe qui tombait empli la chambre, et le lit s'affaissa à ses pieds. Un mouvement près de ses jambes enflamma son cœur, puis il sentit que l'homme s'asseyait à califourchon sur ses cuisses, rapprochant leurs bassins. Ce contact qui déjà en temps normal l'excitait parut cette fois encore plus fort, et les battements de son cœur redoublèrent d'intensité. Puis, doucement, deux mains vinrent se poser sur son torse, pressant ses muscles et sa peau au-dessus de son palpitant. Après un court instant, l'inconnu poussa un soupir.

-Tu n'es pas Nishikido, pas vrai ? susurra-t-il.

-Eh ?

-Bah, tant pis pour lui. Ton nom ?

-Euh... Yamashita.

-Yamashita... répéta pensivement l'homme à voix basse. Un nom plutôt courant.

A peine sa phrase terminée, il fit glisser ses mains sur le torse muscle de Yamapi, caressant ses côtes et ses hanches tout en calant mieux son bassin contre celui du leader. Le faisant sursauter, Tomohisa sentit deux lèvres se poser près de son nombril, puis une langue taquine titiller sa peau devenant peu à peu brûlante. Il comprit alors pourquoi Ryo s'était tant accroché à cet homme. Dans cette obscurité vibrante, chaque sensation décuplée était hypnotisante, chaque caresse envoûtante, et c'était difficile de ne pas les croire comme des serments.

Les mains de l'ombre descendirent ensuite le long des hanches du chanteur avec une lascivité érotique étonnante pour venir ensuite caresser ses cuisses, jouant sur le muscle en le pressant. La puissance que dégageait chaque contact, chaque caresse, était telle que le leader se retrouva excité avant même de s'en rendre compte, sentant enfin son entrejambe se dresser. Ce fut ensuite comme si l'homme voyait n'importe quel détail de cette chambre, car ses doigts s'envolèrent vers le membre durci de Yamashita et l'enserrèrent avant de glisser sur la peau devenue bouillante selon un va et viens lascif. Le chanteur fut encore plus surpris de sentir que son corps était déjà parcouru d'un nombre impressionnant de frissons et des gémissements plaintifs non contrôlés passèrent ses lèvres devenues tremblantes. Son cœur battait furieusement contre son torse et il ferma soudain les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de l'inconnu parcourir avec parcimonie son membre excité. Tout en lâchant des cris de plus en plus forts, tout son visage s'enflammant en ayant une respiration plus sourde et rauque, ses bras se levèrent brusquement au-dessus de sa tête pour venir enserrer fortement les barreaux de la tête de lit, le faisant se cambrer, et effectuer des mouvements de bassin pour accentuer le passage des lèvres sur sa peau. Il raffermit sa prise sur les barreaux de bois, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller, la bouche grande ouverte vibrante d'un puissant cri, les yeux fortement fermés, le dos cambré, les muscles crispés, les cuisses écartées, et le corps couvert de sueur.

Jamais Ryo ne lui avait fait vivre quelque chose d'aussi fort, et Dieu sait que son ex-amant était doué ! Sûrement que l'obscurité y était pour quelque chose, mais l'homme était particulièrement expert dans ses gestes, dans la pression de ses doigts, dans ses coups de langue, et dans la maîtrise de ses lèvres...

L'inconnu accentua le passage de ses lèvres sur le membre tendu et tremblant du chanteur, posant ses mains sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour les caresser, laissant les coups de bassin incontrôlés du leader pénétrer d'avantage sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère autour de sa langue. La respiration saccadée et brûlante, Yamapi laissa les battements de son cœur se calmer tandis qu'il lâchait les barreaux du lit maltraités chaque nuit. Son corps était bouillant, en sueur, et tremblant sous le plaisir qui l'avait assailli. Ce plaisir si intense et puissant qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. Mais il était à présent bien décidé à achever ce pourquoi il était venu dans cette chambre à l'obscurité si envoûtante, et il se redressa sur le matelas, toujours haletant.

Sentant l'inconnu se dégager de son entrejambe, il se ramassa sur lui-même et s'avança, les mains levées, jusqu'à toucher les épaules cachées dans le noir. Ce contact le surprit mais il les saisit et les poussa en arrière, couchant l'homme sur le matelas en venant s'assoir à califourchon sur son bassin pour l'empêcher de trop bouger. L'ombre protesta en s'emparant de ses bras.

-Lâche moi, ordonna-t-il dans un souffle.

-Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, répondit le leader en remarquant que la musculature de l'inconnu était moins développée que la sienne.

-Tu es venu pour que je te fasse l'amour, reprit-il en accompagnant son murmure d'un coup de bassin lascif qui acheva de faire perdre sa lucidité à Yamapi. Tu dois seulement te laisser faire.

-C'est trop tard, tu m'as trop excité. Et je ne suis pas du genre à rester passif !

Soudainement brûlant, le chanteur se jeta sur le corps étalé sous lui et passa ses mains dans son dos, caressant cette peau si fine et si douce, s'allongeant, posant ses lèvres sur son torse. Il sentit le corps de son partenaire se durcir contre son entrejambe et un sourire fou étira ses lèvres collées contre la gorge tremblante de l'inconnu qui respirait à présent difficilement. Les mains du leader descendirent le long de ses côtes, pour arriver enfin à ses hanches et enserrer le désir naissant qui devenait peu à peu brûlant contre son bas-ventre. Il y fit courir ses doigts, l'esprit perdu au loin, tandis que l'homme tentait de se dégager, cherchant à échapper à la force de son client. Il sursauta lorsque le chanteur le retourna sur le ventre en saisissant ses fesses fermes et musclées, ne lâchant pas la place de ses désirs de l'autre main, et laissant ensuite, une fois positionné, glisser contre son échine tendue ses doigts humidifiés. L'inconnu se raidit en les sentant pénétrer insidieusement en lui, cherchant à échapper au corps brûlant de désir et d'envie dévorante du leader.

-Lâche-moi !

-Arrête de bouger !

-Lâche-moi je t'ai dit ! hurla l'homme en arrivant à se retourner un instant, avant de ramasser ses jambes et de repousser Yamashita qui perdit toutes ses prises.

L'inconnu se mit ensuite à quatre pattes sur le matelas, dans le but de fuir de cette chambre, mais le chanteur fut plus rapide et alerte et réussit à le retenir en le prenant au hasard par les hanches. Un éclair passa dans l'esprit survolté de Yamapi : position favorable. Il s'avança ensuite rapidement et pénétra complètement l'homme qui poussa un cri de douleur, résistant pour ne pas se laisser tomber sur le lit, et il serra les mâchoires, les yeux fermés. Empoignant fermement les hanches de l'inconnu au point d'y planter ses ongles, Yamapi commença à effectuer des va et viens violents, ébranlant le corps recroquevillé devant lui de profonds frissons de plaisir et de plaintes sonores de douleur et de plaisir intense. Ayant totalement perdu le contrôle de ses gestes, le leader accentua ses coups de butoir, les rendant plus forts et plus rapides tandis que la pièce s'emplissait de leurs cris. Yamashita sentait tout ce plaisir s'emparer encore de chaque parcelle de sa peau, et il s'en délectait tel un animal féroce dévorant sa proie ; mais entre ses cuisses se débattait tant qu'il pouvait l'inconnu qui lui avait volé le coeur de Ryo, cet immonde traître qui en cet instant criait autant d'un plaisir incontrôlé que de protestation.

-Yamashita ! réussit-il à prononcer entre deux cris. Arrête ! Laisse-moi...! Partir !

Comme pour répondre inconsciemment à cet ordre donné, le leader exerça d'avantage de force dans sa tache, griffant les hanches déjà abîmées du corps tremblant devant lui, ignorant ses plaintes et ses pleurs qui commençaient à se joindre aux hurlements de plaisir des deux partenaires.

-Ya-! Yamashita !

Un nouveau coup de bassin, plus violent, plus profond, et l'inconnu hurla à nouveau, le corps en sueur, tentant de résister de mieux qu'il pouvait contre le plaisir qui s'emparait de lui à grande vitesse, et contre la douleur qui lui enserrait le coeur. Il avait gardé son identité secrète, aux yeux de n'importe qui, mais cette situation le rappela dans son rôle quotidien.

-Yamapi !

-Le leader eut soudain un éclair de lucidité. Cette voix. Il avait finit par la reconnaître, après avoir été si parfaitement camouflée par les murmures. Et le surnom employé prouvait bien qu'il s'agissait de l'un des nombreux Johnnys qu'il croisait chaque jour. Stoppant net ses mouvements, le coeur battant à lui éclater le torse, il se libéra du jeune homme, et le retourna vers lui, fébrile, bien qu'il ne le voyait pas, ignorant la jouissance si proche. Le Johnnys tremblait, comme brisé par le simple retour des choses de son comportement, et restait silencieux, comme réprimant une colère naissante. Mais encore, Yamashita fut plus rapide que lui. Il se jeta sur ses affaires, en sortant son téléphone portable, puis saisit les bras repliés de l'homme qui se débattit soudain, voyant la lumière de l'écran s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Il riposta lorsque l'appareil arrivé près de sa jour, et il se retourna sur le ventre, cachant son visage dans le drap froissé, alors que Yamapi le prenait par l'épaule pour qu'il lui refasse face.

-Arrête ! Laisse moi ! cria la voix de l'homme étouffée par le drap.

-Je reconnaîtrais ta voix entre mille, tu sais. Mais je veux juste confirmation.

-Non ! Dégage !

-Arrête de résister ! acheva le leader en le retournant sur le dos et en lui collant le téléphone près de la joue pour éclairer ses traits.

Dans cette demi-pénombre, il avait les joues creusées, les pommettes saillantes, les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses yeux immensément cernés. Ses lèvres, habituellement rondes et belles étaient pincées et dures, et un masque de colère, de peur, et de douleur s'était emparé de son visage.

Yamashita desserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules, tout en continuant à l'éclairer. Il l'avait vu le jour même. Comment faisait-il pour cacher toutes ses imperfections à son entourage ? Comment avait- il fait pour camoufler cette activité nocturne aux membres de son groupe ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas flancher ?

Il savait qu'il était la cause de la disparition de Ryo à ses côtés, et pourtant, il n'arriva pas à lui en vouloir, tant l'état du Johnnys devant ses yeux ébahis l'alarmait. Le regardant avec tristesse, il soupira, passant ses doigts sur les joues de ce jeune homme qu'il voyait à l'agence.

-Toi...

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_PS : Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours très plaisir !_

_PS² : Petit sondage...^^ A votre avis, qui est Mr X ? Vous avez bien entendu le droit à plusieurs réponses, mais classez les par ordre de probabilité ! Merci !_


	6. Chapter 6

Note : Hey ! Chapitre 6 ! =D Il est plus court que les autres, mais j'ai été obligée de le couper là parce que : 1) sinon ça faisait trop long ; 2) ça donne du suspense pour la suite^^ Mis à part ça, on y apprend absolument rien de remarquable, sinon que Pi est triste (snif, pauv' chou ;_;) et que Ryo va pas tarder à savoir qui est LE mystérieux mec ! =D Bonne lecture donc, et je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera soit en soirée si j'ai le temps et le courage, soit demain^^

Note² : Merci pour les reviews et pour me lire ! ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que les autres^^ et n'hésitez pas à commenter à la fin !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

La salle de répétition était anormalement bruyante. Tegoshi s'amusait à embêter Shige et Koyama sous les rires et les applaudissements encourageants de Massu. Yamapi et Ryo était absent, ce qui était la première fois pour le leader. En réalité, il était dans le couloir, attendant patiemment que son ex-amant arrive. Il devait lui parler de ce qu'il avait découvert la veille. Lorsqu'il entendit la démarche de Ryo résonner dans le corridor, il se détacha du mur et l'entraîna dans une salle vide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? râla le Kanjani.

-Te parler. Ça se voit pas ?

-On a répétition, se défila-t-il.

-Ça te dérange pas d'arriver en retard, pourtant.

-Bon, je t'écoute, finit Ryo en soupirant.

-Je sais que ça va pas te plaire mais hier soir, je suis allé rendre une petite visite à ton amoureux.

-Quoi ? T'avais pas le droit ! Pi !

-J'ai découverts qui c'était, continua le leader en restant impassible.

-Un Johnnys ?

-Ouais, mais je ne te dirai pas qui c'est. A toi de le découvrir. Juste une chose : attends-toi à être surpris.

-Tu lui as dit quoi ?

-Rien. Il reviendra sûrement ce soir d'ailleurs.

-Tu lui as fait quoi ?

-Ce qu'il a failli me faire... mais c'était avant que je ne comprenne qui il est.

-Pourquoi tu l'as touché ? s'énerva brusquement Ryo.

-c'est lui qui a commencé, répondit le leader tout aussi calmement. Écoute. Mets les choses au clair avec lui. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je ne te retiendrai pas. Mais si tu as besoin de moi, pour quelle que chose que ce soit, je ne serais pas loin.

Adressant un dernier sourire sérieux à son ex-amant, Yamapi le prit dans ses bras, respirant une dernière fois son odeur, puis le libéra de son étreinte et quitta la salle. Soupirant, Ryo se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui. Bien qu'il ne le laisse pas paraître, il savait que Yamapi souffrait beaucoup de leur séparation. Il savait qu'il l'aimait à en mourir, et que de le voir se tourner vers quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas encore le déprimait particulièrement. Mais son leader avait toujours été comme ça. Cachant son malheur aux yeux des autres pour ne pas les inquiéter.

Ryo se prit le visage dans les mains. Comment allait-il réagir lorsqu'il apprendrait l'identité de son amant ? Il avait peur de faire une mauvaise découverte, et même s'il appréciait tous ses collègues. Il n'y avait que Pi pour lequel il avait éprouvé quelque chose de vraiment fort, et ses meilleurs amis faisaient essentiellement partie de ses deux groupes. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que celui qu'il aimait à présent n'était pas l'un de ses kouhais. Ce n'étais pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais il ne préférait pas avoir de problèmes si celui-ci était mineur.

C'est rongé d'inquiétude qu'il alla dans la salle de répétition, et ne prononça pas un mot de la journée. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre noire, le soir même, il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec une très grande anxiété, nerveux comme si sa vie dépendait de cette découverte. Sauf que justement, sa vie en dépendait. Peu de temps après être arrivé, alors que la musique rugissait comme tous les soirs, son portable vibra, indiquant qu'il recevait un message d'un numéro inconnu.

_« Yamapi m'a dit que tu voulais savoir qui j'étais. Si c'est le cas, va à l'adresse suivante. »_

Ryo relu le message à plusieurs reprises. C'était la première fois qu'il en recevait de son amant, et il se sentit effrayé plus qu'autre chose.

Yamashita avait raison. L'inconnu était un Johnnys, puisqu'il l'avait nommé par son surnom. Soupirant, tendu et nerveux, il se releva, se dirigeant grâce à la lumière de son portable, et quitta la chambre en reprenant son sac. L'adresse qui était écrite en dessous du message ne lui était pas connue, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'il voyait peu souvent. Le trajet en taxi fut trop court à son goût, et il avait le sentiment désagréable de se rapprocher d'une bombe à retardement qui achèverait sa souffrance mentale, priant toujours pour que la surprise ne soit pas trop grande pour lui.

Lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta devant un petit immeuble aux fenêtres éclairées, il laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, avant de payer le conducteur et de sortir dans la nuit. L'air était froid et perçant, et il remonta le col de son blouson, protégeant sa gorge du vent glacial de l'hiver, puis il suivit l'adresse indiquée et monta les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage, pour se retrouver devant une porte noire. Aucun nom à côté de la sonnette ne lui permit de se faire une idée sur l'identité de l'inconnu, et c'est tendu, nerveux et angoissé à en trembler plus que par le froid qu'il appuya sur le petit bouton rond, faisant résonner un son strident dans l'appartement, de l'autre côté du battant. Des bruits de pas précipités lui parvinrent et il se mordit la lèvre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur l'un des membres de son groupe, rayonnant d'un sourire radieux.

-Hey !

-Massu ?

-Entre, continua le chanteur en le prenant par le bras.

Ryo fut alors projeté dans une ambiance étrange. Dans le salon de cet appartement qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu régnait une odeur de fête, et les bouteilles posées sur la table basse renforçaient cette impression. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Nishikido fut de trouver, confortablement installés ou avachis sur les canapés Tegoshi, très vite rejoint par son partenaire de Tegomass, Akanishi Jin, Kamenashi Kazuya, Yasuda Shota, Okura Tadayoshi, et Tanaka Koki qui surgit de la cuisine avec un plateau chargé de paquets de chips. Ryo était abasourdi, ne s'attendant pas à découvrir ce genre de spectacle, puis ses yeux retombèrent sur l'ex-A des KAT-TUN.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

-Et ben ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que je t'ai manqué ! J'suis en vacances, ça se voit pas ?

-Et on est où là ?

-Chez Koki, répondit Yasu, c'était pourtant évident non ?

-Tu insinues que je ne suis pas assez proche de Koki pour me souvenir de son adresse ?

-Non, j'insinue que tu as une trop mauvaise mémoire pour te souvenir que ça fait la douzième fois que tu viens ici.

-Il était déchiré à chaque fois aussi, ajouta Kame en reprenant son verre.

-Le pauvre, il est vraiment pas aidé, renchérit Jin.

-C'est ça, foutez-vous de ma gueule, aussi !

-Tu voulais quelque chose, non ? demanda Tacchon.

-Ouais, et d'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faîtes tous chez Koki..

-On fait la fête, répondit celui-ci.

-Pour fêter ta découverte, continua Tegoshi en souriant.

-Quoi ? Ah non ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes tous au courant !

-Hé hé ! lâcha Jin avec un rire moqueur.

-Ma vie est foutue.

-Mais non mais non, fit Massu en piochant dans le sac de chips éventré devant lui. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais te faire remarquer que c'est l'un d'entre nous.

-En comptant Koki ?

-Oui, en comptant Koki.

-Bon, ravi de vous avoir connu, les gars. Quelqu'un a une corde ?

-Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu m'apprécie, lança Tanaka en resservant Kame.

-Bon, c'est qui ?

-Tu crois qu'on va te le dire comme ça ? reprit Jin en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

-D'ailleurs Ryo, fit Massu en se tournant vers lui, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

-Euh... ouais, répondit celui-ci avant de le suivre avec anxiété.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Koki, et Masuda alluma la lumière tandis que le Kanjani refermait la porte. Il fut soudain plus nerveux, se demandant si son amant nocturne était l'ex-partenaire de Tegoshi, et s'il pouvait se permettre de rester avec lui. Il se gifla mentalement. Non mais, Massu ! C'était Massu ! C'est-à-dire bien la seule personne du groupe avec laquelle il ne voulait pas coucher. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais il préférait garder une relation saine avec lui, tout comme avec Koyama, Shige et Tegoshi, d'ailleurs. Alors il ne restait plus que Yamapi ?

Massu se retourna ensuite vers Ryo, les traits tirés et les lèvres pincées.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_PS : Merci d'avoir lu ! =D Alors, pas vrai qu'il ne racontait rien ce chapitre ? Pourtant, il est important pour la suite ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé quand même ! Mettez des reviews s'il vous plait ! ça me motive pour poster plus vite !_

_PS² : Suite du sondage du chapitre précédent... è_é_


	7. Chapter 7

Note : Et ben oui ! Finalement, j'ai eu le courage de recopier le chapitre 7 ! Mais désolée, il est aussi très court... bah c'est mieux de chapitres courts plutôt qu'un seul plus long à recopier et à arriver, ne ? En tout cas merci de continuer à me lire et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre aussi !

Note² : On va bientôt savoir qui est l'amant inconnu de ce cher Ryo^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Massu se retourna ensuite vers Ryo, les traits tirés et les lèvres pincées.

-Tegoshi m'a dit qu'il t'avait raconté pourquoi il m'avait quitté.

-Ah. Euh, ouais, bafouilla le Kanjani, surpris par la question.

-C'est quoi ?

-Il m'a demandé de ne pas le dire.

-C'est nouveau ça ! Avant, il ne me cachait rien !

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

-Ah, environ six mois.

-C'est déjà beaucoup ! Laisse le respirer, maintenant. Il a peut-être besoin de se remettre en question. Laisse lui le temps d'être sûr de ce qu'il veut.

-Ouais mais.. c'est long quand même... fit Massu avec une moue boudeuse.

-Tu l'aimes toujours, pas vrai ?

Takahisa hocha de la tête en silence, le regard empli d'une lueur de tristesse solitaire. Il savait qu'il avait peut-être trop brusqué son cadet en sortant avec lui dès la formation de leur duo. Il ne lui avait peut-être pas laissé le temps d'exprimer convenablement ses sentiments, ou tout simplement qu'il n'avait pas pu les ressentir pleinement. Et en ce jour, il en payait le prix. L'absence de Yuya à ses côtés était difficile et, même s'ils se comportaient comme les meilleurs amis à présent, Masuda ne pouvait empêcher de pleurer leur séparation.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Tegoshi souriant, les faisant se retourner vers lui.

-Massu, Koki te cherche.

-J'arrive.

Adressant un dernier regard à Ryo, le chanteur quitta la chambre pour revenir dans le salon, un nouveau sourire aux lèvres. La porte de la pièce se referma encore, et Tegoshi s'avança, marchant distraitement entre les meubles, tournant le dos à Ryo. Se retournant vers lui, il lui adressa un regard sérieux.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Non.

-Merci. Et sinon, ça va comment avec Pi ?

-Pas franchement mieux, mais je veux d'abord connaître l'identité du gars avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

-C'est une bonne décision.

-Et toi avec Massu ? Tu sais qu'il t'aime encore ?

-Oui, je sais... murmura Tegoshi en baissant la tête avant de la relever vivement avec un grand sourire. J'ai un truc à te montrer, tu as du temps ?

-Vas-y, tant qu'on y est, répondit-il en répondant au sourire candide de son cadet.

Adressant un sourire sûr à Ryo, Tegoshi porta les mains à son t-shirt, et l'enleva, découvrant son torse svelte et finement musclé. Il laissa tomber le vêtement sur le sol avec un geste nonchalant, tandis que le Kanjani scrutait la silhouette de son cadet avec de grands yeux, se demandant s'il voulait lui montrer la musculature qu'il avait prit récemment.

-Euh... Tego ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Regarde.

Son cadet se retourna, lui montrant son dos. Sur tout la surface des omoplates, puis le long de la colonne vertébrale et sur les hanches et la chute de reins se croisait une multitude de lignes plus ou moins fines et voyantes. Aux creux de ses hanches, les marques étaient les plus impressionnantes, d'un rouge vif sur le point de cicatriser. Abasourdi par l'état du dos de Tegoshi, Ryo s'approcha doucement, plissant les yeux et se pinçant les lèvres.

-Merde... souffla-t-il.

Il arriva à quelque centimètres de Yuya, détaillant avec horreur toutes les cicatrices qui se battaient sur la peau pourtant si belle du jeune homme. Ryo posa ses doigts dessus, les passant sur les lignes rugueuses qui suivaient sa colonne vertébrale, faisant tressaillir le plus jeune.

-C'est... c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Et Pi. Les dernières sur les hanches sont de lui.

Le Kanjani baissa les yeux et ceux-ci s'agrandirent d'effroi. Les marques étaient bien plus profondes et épaisses, comme si les ongles du leader avaient fini par arracher la peau sous la force du plaisir qu'il s'était infligé. Une rage sans limite se mit à bouillir dans les veines de Ryo et il serra les poings, fulminant devant la violence que son ex-amant avait exercé sur son cadet.

-Je vais lui casser la gueule à ce connard ! s'écria-t-il avant de se retourner vers la porte, traversant la chambre à grands pas.

-Non ! Attends, Ryo !

Tegoshi se lança derrière lui pour le rattraper, mais le Kanjani se stoppa net, le plus jeune le percutant avec un petit cri surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire ? Il avait voulu se venger sur Yamapi ? Celui qu'il avait aimé pendant tant de mois ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond !

Il sentit ensuite les bras de Tegoshi entourer sa taille et se croiser devant lui.

-Tu sais ce que ça signifie ces marques, ne ?

-Que c'était toi toutes ces nuits ?

-Oui, c'était moi.

Se détachant de son aîné, Yuya alla s'assoir sur le lit, reprenant son t-shirt qui traînait par terre. Ryo lui fit face en silence, le regard incertain, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni quoi demander, ayant peur de ses propres pensées et de ses propres expressions.

-Je vais te dire la vérité, reprit Tegoshi d'une voix faible. Je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai quitté Massu...

Tout en écoutant son cadet parler, Nishikido vint lui aussi s'assoir sur le lit, mais à un bon mètre de lui, par sécurité. Il le laissa raconter son histoire sans prononcer un mot, après que le plus jeune ait remit son t-shirt.

-La vérité, c'est que l'image angélique que tout le monde me donne ne me convient pas. Au fond de moi, je suis loin d'être le romantique sage et gentil. J'ai des fantasmes et des démons intérieurs aussi, et pas que des très catholiques, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Le problème, c'est que Massu n'a pas voulu me croire quand je lui en ai parlé, et il a préféré enfermer ce que je suis plutôt que d'y faire face. Et j'en ai eu assez. L'amour n'a aucune signification si on ne se comprend pas, ne ?

-Je suppose, oui. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi t'as fait ça.

-Je voulais me libérer des chaînes que m'avait imposé Massu. J'étouffais avec lui, et j'avais vraiment besoin de me déchaîner. Et j'ai profité de la situation il y a deux mois, le jour du retour de Yamapi. Au début, ça ne devait être qu'occasionnel, mais ça avait été tellement fort que j'espérais pouvoir recommencer. Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais, j'ai été surpris d'ailleurs.

-Donc tu venais tous les soirs seulement pour te « déchaîner » ?

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

PS : Haaa ! Il l'a dit ! On sait qui c'est maintenant ! Mais Ryo va-t-il accepter cette relation ? Est-ce que ses sentiments sont partagés ? Que va devenir Pi ? Vous saurez tout dans le(s) chapitre(s) suivant(s) ! Merci d'avoir lu et commentez s'il vous plait !  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Note : Merci pour toutes ces reviews ! J'ai halluciné hier quand j'ai vu qu'il y en avait autant ! =D Pour ce chapitre, j'avais prévu quelque chose d'autre au départ, mais ça ne me plaisait pas, alors j'ai changé pour ce que vous allez lire. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop choqués et que vous aimerez ! (parce que j'ai un tout pitit peu galéré à quelques endroits...) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Tegoshi leva la tête vers lui, le regard brûlant d'une lueur démoniaque, les sourcils froncés. Le Kanjani déglutit devant ces yeux aussi maléfiques. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça. Ses lèvres étaient ramassées en deux cloisons serrées, et ses joues creusées par l'absence de sourire. Était-ce ça qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui ? Était-ce ce regard que Massu avait voulu enfermer et oublier ? Était-il si diabolique dans son coeur qu'il se forçait à sourire devant ses amis ? Ryo était effrayé, ne comprenant pas. Depuis quand avait-il perdu de vue la candeur quotidienne de son cadet ?

Continuant à vriller son aîné des yeux, une mèche de cheveux tomba devant ses pupilles sombres, lui donnant un air encore plus ténébreux et malveillant. Nishikido se mordit la lèvre, toujours en silence, ne pouvant quitter le regard bouillant de Tegoshi qui se rapprocha de lui, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il se rassit, à quelques centimètres de son aîné, il fit glisser sa main du torse de Ryo jusque dans le boxer de ce-dernier qui haussa les sourcils.

-Et si c'était le cas ? répondit Tegoshi en un murmure.

-Je... non ! refusa Ryo en se débarrassant des doigts captivants de Yuya. Je ne veux pas !

-Ça ne te dérangeait pas, avant.

-Mais avant, je ne savais pas que c'était toi !

Un éclair de désir passa dans les prunelles enflammées de Tegoshi qui se rua alors sur Ryo, le faisant basculer sur le lit en se plaçant au-dessus de lui, leurs bassins en contact. Malgré son refus, le Kanjani sentait déjà son entrejambe se gonfler et se redresser, venant caresser celle de Yuya qui passa une langue taquine humecter ses lèvres avant de fondre sur lui. Ryo le repoussa, tant bien que mal, ignorant la bosse qui avait prit forme, et se recula, terrifié, contre la tête de lit.

-Mais regarde toi ! cria-t-il. T'es complètement déréglé, ma parole ! Même te faire violer par Pi ne te fais rien !

Laissant son aîné passer sa colère, Tegoshi se releva du tapis sur lequel il était tombé et monta à nouveau sur le lit, avançant lentement vers Ryo, penché en avant, les lèvres entrouvertes et le regard brûlant de désir. A peine l'eut-il touché que le Kanjani le repoussait à nouveau avec ses pieds, le frappant au torse. Yuya tomba à nouveau, toujours silencieux. Ryo, bloqué entre les oreillers, sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux alors qu'il découvrait une facette de son cadet qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Tremblant, il se prit le visage dans les mains alors que le plus jeune restait allongé sur le ventre, à côté du lit.

-Tego... ne me fais pas ça... s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi ? siffla la voix de son cadet.

-Parce que... hésita l'aîné. Parce que...

-Dis moi pourquoi je ne dois pas t'exciter, fit Tegoshi en se relevant.

-Parce que je t'aime, Tego.

-Ben voyons.

-Je t'aime !

-Merci.

Piqué au vif, Ryo libéra son visage de ses mains et releva les yeux vers son cadet qui arborait maintenant un sourire absolument splendide. Il cilla quelques instants, se demandant si les larmes coulant sur ses joues n'altéraient pas sa vue, mais le sourire de Yuya s'élargit encore.

-Hein ?

-Tu me l'as enfin dit, continua le plus jeune avec grande satisfaction.

-Attends... c'était quoi, à l'instant ?

-Euh... un jeu ?

Soudain fulminant d'une violente rage, Ryo se précipita sur Tegoshi, le saisissant à la mâchoire et le plaquant contre le mur à côté de la porte. Sous le choc, le plus jeune laissa un cri lui échapper alors que la prise de son aîné lui broyait la mâchoire. Celui-ci amena son visage devant celui de Yuya, rouge de rage.

-Mais t'es vraiment un enfoiré ! Je comprends pourquoi Massu t'as quitté !

-Ryo ! Tu me fais mal ! cria le plus jeune en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise.

-T'avais pas l'air d'avoir mal quand Pi te violait !

-T'aurais voulu que je crie ton nom plutôt que le sien ? voulu plaisanter Tegoshi en tentant de sourire malgré la douleur.

Sentant le rouge lui monter d'avantage aux joues sous la colère, il ne put empêcher son poing de venir percuter violemment le visage de son cadet, lui ouvrant la lèvres qui laissa échapper un flot de sang. Tegoshi serra les dents, les yeux fermés pour résister à la douleur qui lui prenait toute la joue en plus de la mâchoire.

-Mais t'es malade ! hurla-t-il. Ça va pas la tête !

-C'est toi qui ne vas pas ! répliqua Ryo en brandissant à nouveau son poing avant de l'abattre sur son cadet qui poussa un cri de douleur.

Il leva encore le bras, le frappant pour faire passer sa rage et sa colère. Petit à petit, une grande marque violacée apparut sur la joue de Yuya, des larmes de douleur se mêlant au sang qui ruisselait de son arcade sourcilière et de sa lèvre. Sanglotant à présent, le plus jeune n'eut plus la force de faire lâcher prise à Ryo qui continua, inlassablement, à le ruer de coups tous plus violents les uns que les autres, finissant par lui faire perdre connaissance. Le corps de Tegoshi devint lourd sur la main serrée sur sa mâchoire, mais Nishikido ne remarqua rien, continuant de hurler et de frapper.

-Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de toi ? Tu me répugnes ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Je ferais mieux de revenir avec Pi, lui au moins me témoignait plus de respect ! Je te hais ! Tu entends ? Je te hais, Tegoshi !

Son poing rencontra une nouvelle fois la joue maltraitée de son cadet qui ne réagissait plus. En plus de sa violente rage, une sournoise forme d'inquiétude s'insinua peu à peu en Ryo qui brandit une nouvelle fois ses doigts repliés.

-C'est encore ça, pas vrai ? Tu n'as pas mal, comme avec Pi ! Mais merde ! Réagis, crétin ! Dis quelque chose ! OII ! TEGO !

Cette fois-ci, le poing ne s'abattit plus, et il empoigna le col de son t-shirt, le secouant comme une marionnette sans vie, desserrant ses doigts crispés autour de sa mâchoire. La tête du cadet vint rencontrer son propre torse, sans force, les yeux fermés, immobile, et le visage recouvert de sang et de marques foncées. Les mains croulant à présent sous le poids du plus jeune, Ryo le laissa tomber, le retenant et l'accompagnant dans sa chute, soudainement silencieux, et les traits tirés en une expression crispée et inquiète. Une fois Yuya allongé sur le sol, il s'accroupit à califourchon au-dessus de lui, saisissant toujours son col, le secouant de droite à gauche sans obtenir signe de vie.

-Tego ! Je t'en supplie, réponds-moi ! Tego ! Merde ! Je regrette, ça te va comme ça ? Mais putain ! Je t'en prie ! Bouge ! Dis quelque chose ! Tego !

Lui infligeant de petites gifles pour espérer le ramener à la réalité, Ryo commençait à paniquer de plus en plus, les larmes se mettant à couler sur ses joues, ruisselant sur sa gorge, et imprégnant son t-shirt. Il se mit à sangloter pour de bon, la vue brouillée par les pleurs, et il prit la main de son cadet dans les siennes, vérifiant pour lui-même que la chaleur de son corps ne l'avait pas quittée.

-Tegooo... gémit-il, la voix tremblante. Putain, bouge... Parle... Excite moi si tu veux, mais fais quelque chose...!

Seul le silence lui répondit, le sang ne s'arrêtant pas de couler depuis les plaies qu'il avait ouvertes sur son beau visage. Il se mordit la lèvre, regrettant de tout son cœur d'avoir été violent avec lui. Voyant que le rouge sanglant s'emparait des derniers millimètres de peau des traits de Yuya, un élan de panique le redressa, et il se mit à hurler le plus fort possible.

-KOKIIIII !

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

PS : Merci d'avoir lu ! Je m'excuse pour cette scène de violence qui ne plairont pas à certaines mais ça permet de faire durer le suspense, et de me laisser le temps de réfléchir à ce que je vais faire pour la suite sans pour autant que vous m'oubliiez^^ Promis, j'essaie de faire un bon chapitre au suivant ! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour celui là !  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Note : Merci de me lire ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre aussi^^ Pas plus de bla-bla, je vous laisse lire =P

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre, et l'appelé arriva, encore l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage qui disparut instantanément lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette étendue de Tegoshi sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla vivement à côté de Ryo, prenant dans les siennes la main que le Kanjani tenait.

-Mais il s'est passé quoi ?

-Je... je l'ai frappé... avoua honteusement Ryo en baissant la tête.

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'as vraiment un problème, c'est pas possible !

-Il m'a cherché.

-C'était pas une raison pour le frapper comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Massu, alerté par la panique dans la voix de Koki.

Le chanteur se statufia soudain, les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte, une lueur de terreur dans le regard. L'ambiance dans la chambre était très loin de celle qui voletait dans le salon, de l'autre côté de la porte. Jin et Kame se chamaillaient gentiment sous les applaudissements de Yasu et Tacchon tandis qu'une musique entraînante vibrait depuis la chaîne hi-fi posée sur un meuble. Mais là, il n'y avait qu'une sombre panique, une profonde peur, une sournoise inquiétude, et du sang, des larmes, de la douleur, dans le coeur de Ryo et de Massu. Koki s'approcha du plus jeune et posa ses doigts sur son visage, tâtant, vérifiant son état, avant de passer ses bras sous ses épaules et ses genoux, faisant un signe de tête au Kanjani pour qu'il se pousse. Il se releva ensuite, portant son cadet, et sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus, passant à côté de Masuda qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux, immobile et silencieux. Il arriva dans le salon, accaparant tous les regards alarmés et inquiets de l'assemblée, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Jin en se levant pour le suivre.

-Un problème avec Ryo. D'ailleurs, tu peux aller empêcher Massu de le tabasser s'il te plait ?

-Massu ? termina l'ex-A en se tournant vers la chambre.

Ce-dernier était toujours debout, les bras ballants, résistant aux violents frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine, serrant les poings sous la colère qui s'insinuait en lui. Il se mordit la lèvre, réprimant cette fureur, cette haine, mais ne put s'empêcher de se ruer vers Ryo.

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti !

-Oii ! Massu ! intima Jin en le séparant du Kanjani. Du calme, du calme...

Dans le salon, les derniers fêtards se sentaient bêtes, au milieu de toute cette agitation, et n'osaient ni prononcer un mot ni faire un seul geste de peur de provoquer quelque chose d'irrémédiable.

Koki arriva enfin à entrer dans la salle de bain, portant toujours son cadet qui avaient tendance à fuir de ses bras refermés sur lui, et il put le déposer doucement sur le grand tapis qui ornait la plus grande partie du carrelage. Se relevant ensuite pour saisir des compresses et des pansements ainsi que des cotons qu'il imbiba d'eau, il se pencha de nouveau au-dessus Yuya, essuyant le sang qui avait coagulé sur sa peau, appuyant les compresses sur les plaies qui saignaient toujours. Une fois les blessures refermées par des pansements, il passa un linge propre sur son visage, enlevant tout le reste de désinfectant, d'eau et de sang, découvrant les marques sombres qui ornaient sa joue. Poussant un soupir, Koki laissa ses doigts passer sur sa peau, sentant la formation d'une bosse partant de la pommette jusqu'à la commissure gauche de ses lèvres, juste au-dessus de la plaie qu'il avait refermé. Le KAT-TUN soupira, reposant tout son matériel, passant son genoux replié sous la tête de son cadet pour le surélever et observer la moindre de ses expressions, dans l'attente d'une reprise de conscience.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Toujours rien. Il pouvait entendre les paroles précipitées de Jin qui raisonnaient Massu et Ryo, dans la chambre, et un silence pesant dans le salon où la musique avait été arrêtée.

Sa montre sonna vingt-deux heures. Pas un seul mouvement. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, pour le tenir dans une étreinte libre et confortable qui le rappellerait peut-être à la réalité. Les cris de Massu se calmaient.

Yasu murmura quelque chose à Tacchon et Kame. Pas un seul signe de vie. Jin continuait de débiter une quantité impressionnante de paroles sur le contrôle des pulsions et des sentiments... Encore ce bla-bla déprimant...

Une goutte d'eau s'échappa du robinet au-dessus de lui. Un froncement de sourcils. Koki se rapprocha alors vivement de Yuya, amenant son visage tout près du sien pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas rêvé, cherchant la moindre contraction de muscle.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il scruta d'avantage les traits du jeune chanteur alors que celui-ci commençait à rouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières se levèrent doucement, puis battirent quelques instants, essayant de chasser la trop grande luminosité de la salle et de reconnaître le visage penché vers lui. La vue toujours brouillée, il leva le bras et entoura la nuque de Koki avant de se redresser et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, les yeux à demi fermés. Il pinça, mordilla, avant de demander le passage du bout de la langue, alors que le KAT-TUN restait immobile et silencieux, son cadet pendu à son cou, ne voulant pas le brusquer alors qu'il venait de retrouver ses esprits. N'acceptant pas d'approfondir ce baiser volé, il appuya sur les épaules de Yuya pour le séparer de lui, et ce-dernier ce détacha pour se laisser retomber sur le tapis. Ses paupières battirent encore, avec souplesse, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire déçu.

-Ryo ?

-Ah nan, c'est pas Ryo.

Les doigts du plus jeune se levèrent et se posèrent su le visage au-dessus de lui, tentant de reconnaître par le toucher les traits qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à voir. Des pommettes saillantes, un visage fin, un front dégagé, des cheveux coupés courts et en bataille, des lèvres rondes et attirantes...

-Koki ?

-Ouaip.

La main de Tegoshi retomba sur le sol alors que celui-ci soupirait, les paupières fermées, résolu à attendre que ses yeux veuillent bien lui offrir une vue acceptable.

-Désolé.

-Bah, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Comment tu te sens ?

-Assez bien, même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur à la place du sourcil.

-Ça cicatrisera vite, je me suis occupé de toi.

-Merci, et pardon pour tout ça. J'ai gâché ta fête avec mes histoires.

-C'est rien c'est rien. Jin est là pour quelques temps, donc on pourra en faire une autre. Dis... ça te conviens vraiment la relation que tu as maintenant avec Ryo ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Il t'aime vraiment apparemment. Je crois que Pi, c'est déjà loin. Tu sais que tu le blesses en agissant comme ça ?

Tegoshi ne répondit pas, faisant une moue boudeuse tout en ouvrant une nouvelle fois les yeux afin de repérer les lieux. Cette fois-ci, il put distinguer les formes et les couleurs, les traits inquiets de Koki près de lui, et la porte entrouverte par laquelle leur venait des bribes de conversation tendue, et des éclats de voix précipités venant de la chambre. Il y vit Jin passer de Ryo à Massu, leur expliquant il-ne-savait-quoi avec des gestes nerveux. Ryo paraissait extrêmement coupable et perdu, tandis que Massu tentait apparemment de réprimer une sourde colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Tego ?

-Leur dire la vérité. A tous les deux.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

PS : Ouuuuh^^ une ébauche de TegoKoki^^ Pour les amatrices de ce couple, j'ai le projet d'en faire un bientôt. En attendant... merci d'avoir lu ! Et commentez s'il vous plait !  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Note : Ah bon ? Pas le droit de faire un Ryo violent ? é.è Dommage, ça donnait un côté dramatique... Nan je plaisante^^ J'avoue aussi que l'histoire commençait à partir un peu en vrille, je contrôlais plus rien sur les deux derniers chapitres ! J'ai beau leur dire de rester gentils, ils faut qu'ils se tapent dessus... rha là là, ces Jojos, j'vous jure... Bon, pour ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit en écoutant _code_ (Ryo a décidément une trop belle voix dans cette chanson !) et je pense que c'est mieux de le lire en l'écoutant aussi, ça donne plus d'impact aux mots... bon après, vous faîtes comme vous voulez, c'est seulement un conseil^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre (et surtout la fin) autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Avec un sourire, Koki aida son cadet à se relever, puis l'accompagna en silence jusque dans le salon où les trois Johnnys présents ne manquèrent pas de faire remarquer en scrutant son visage marqué que Ryo y était quand même allé un peu fort. Ne répondant pas à leurs remarques, aussi justes soient-elles, Yuya pénétra dans la chambre où Massu avait fini par recommencer à crier contre le Kanjani qui restait étonnamment silencieux. Lorsqu'il vit Tegoshi entrer dans la pièce, suivit de Koki, il releva brusquement la tête et se laissa soupirer de soulagement en s'asseyant sur le lit. Massu en perdit ses mots.

-Content que tu ailles mieux, Tego, fit Jin avec un sourire.

-Merci.

-On va vous laisser, ajouta Koki en prenant l'ex-A par le bras en le tirant à l'extérieur de la chambre avant de refermer la porte.

Malgré le soulagement visible dans les pupilles de ses deux prétendants, Tegoshi resta un instant immobile et muet, puis poussa un profond soupir.

-Bon, je pense pas qu'on peut régler ça à trois.

-Hein ? fit Ryo en relevant la tête.

-Ça risque de dégénérer... J'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver avec l'autre joue défoncée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oii ! C'est de ta faute sur ce coup là !

-Je vais commencer par toi, puisque t'as déjà retrouvé la parole. Massu, dit ensuite Tegoshi en se tournant vers son meilleur ami avec un sourire rassurant, tu peux aller attendre dans le salon ? Je viendrais te chercher quand j'aurais fini.

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, le chanteur quitta la pièce, sans un sourire, sans expression, avant de refermer la porte dans le plus grand silence. Une fois seuls, Yuya vint s'assoir à côté de Ryo qui fronçait les sourcils, déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire par les jeux de son cadet. Ce-dernier baissa la tête sur ses mains croisées, cherchant apparemment ses mots, choisissant les bons, pour ne pas choquer ou ne pas provoquer une nouvelle colère de la part de Ryo. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort de jouer avec lui plus tôt dans la soirée, et ça ne lui avait apporté rien de bon. Mais, malgré sa peur, il se lança.

-Ryo ?

-Quoi ?

-Je... enfin...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? reprit l'aîné en tournant vers lui un regard énervé.

-Je t'aime.

-Quoi ? Attends, dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Je t'aime, répéta Tegoshi en le vrillant du regard.

-Arrête ! C'est pas possible ! protesta Ryo en fuyant les yeux de son cadet.

-Tu crois vraiment que je serais venu tous les soirs sinon ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me serais forcé si je ne t'aimais pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que me serais appliqué à ne pas marquer ta peau si je ne t'aimais pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais caressé aussi tendrement si je ne t'aimais pas ?

-Tego... arrête.

-Je t'aime ! C'est si difficile à comprendre ?

-Tu m'as toujours dit le contraire !

-C'est parce que... hésita soudain Yuya avec le regard fuyant en se mordant la lèvre. Te fâches pas, d'accord ?

-Mouais.

-J'ai toujours senti que tu m'appréciais plus que tu ne le laissais paraître, et je suis rapidement tombé amoureux de toi... ça date de bien avant ma séparation avec Massu. Alors, quand j'ai prit la décision de tout faire pour que tu me remarques, j'ai commencé à avoir peur que tu me trouves mauvais à côté de Pi, physiquement parlant je veux dire. Notre première nuit, j'avais un peu bu, et je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à vrai dire... et j'ai abusé de toi. Le lendemain, j'avais encore ces souvenirs, ces sensations, mais je regrettais de m'être servi de l'obscurité pour t'avoir. J'ai eu peur que tu m'aies reconnu, mais tu ne semblais pas avoir remarqué. Quand je suis revenu le soir même sans trop savoir pourquoi, tu étais là à m'attendre, et j'en étais heureux, d'une certaine façon. Mais toujours, il y avait cette culpabilité, ces regrets. Je t'arrachais à Pi, je m'en voulais de détruire votre relation, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de revenir tous les soirs...

-Ce n'est pas que de ta faute, tu sais. Je me suis laissé séduire par ta magie. J'ai pourtant réessayé avec Pi, mais ça n'a jamais été pareil, il manquait ce petit quelque chose que tu étais le seul capable de m'offrir. Pi est assez violent finalement, il m'a souvent contraint, et je me sentais obligé de faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais avec toi, c'était différent. Je me laissais simplement guider par ces sensations. C'était vraiment grisant.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas été capable de t'avouer mes sentiments normalement. J'ai été lâche, capricieux, et gamin, encore une fois. Je me demande quand est-ce que j'arriverai à me comporter en adulte...

-Au contraire, reprit Ryo avec un sourire confiant. J'aime ta candeur et ta joie de vivre, ta façon de voir les choses avec positivité. N'essaie pas de changer trop vite. Je veux avoir le temps de m'habituer à toi et à tout ce que tu es, même dans les profondeurs de ton coeur. Le fait que tu te sois servi de cette façon pour me séduire prouve bien à quel point nous te connaissions mal, et moi le premier. Mais ce n'est pas le Tegoshi que je vois tous les jours à l'agence que j'aime, fit ensuite Ryo en prenant la main de son cadet dans les siennes. C'est celui que tu m'as montré pendant toutes ces nuits. Ce n'est pas le pantin facétieux qu'idolâtrent les fans. C'est seulement toi, ton coeur, et ton âme. Avec tous tes défauts et tes imperfections, toutes tes manies et tes sentiments. Avec tous tes doutes et tes craintes, tes faiblesses et tes failles. Je ne veux plus d'un titan indestructible, finit-il enfin en prenant Yuya dans ses bras, je veux pouvoir te protéger et t'aimer.

Sous les mots de son aîné, Tegoshi sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, abondamment, répondant à l'étreinte si chaleureuse de Ryo en enfouissant son visage au creux de ses bras, sentant une gigantesque vague d'une puissance monstrueuse déferler dans son coeur, et faisant tant grandir son amour qu'il se mit à sangloter sans retenue. Ce gonflement dans sa poitrine le poussa à se dégager un instant des bras de son aîné pour planter son regard dans le sien. Les pupilles de Tegoshi étaient illuminées d'une lueur d'amour fou et incontrôlable, cernées par les larmes, et surmontant un sourire resplendissant. Ryo prit la visage de son cadet entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien, ne lâchant pas son regard, comme par peur de le perdre à tout jamais.

-J'aimerais une chose.

-Quoi donc ? fit la voix tremblotante sous l'émotion de Yuya.

-Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses comme tu n'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un, comme si ta vie dépendait de ce baiser.

-D'accord.

Son sourire ne diminuant pas, les mains du plus jeune remontèrent le long du torse de son aîné, l'effleurant à peine, pour venir se poser sur ses joues qu'il caressa un instant du bout des doigts. Il les enserra ensuite tendrement et, fermant les yeux, réduit à néant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Ryo qui garda les paupières bien ouvertes pour ne pas manquer une seule des expressions de son cadet. Il sentit cette peau incroyablement douce caresser doucement ses lèvres, ne pouvant pas s'imaginer à quel point cela pouvait être agréable de ressentir ces émotions partagées avec la personne que l'on aime réellement. Sous la tendresse de ce contact, il ferma les yeux de lui-même, ses doigts parcourant les joues de Yuya comme pour se rappeler qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, et se laissa guider par les sentiments à présent débordants de son cadet. Une fois un lien indestructible établit entre leurs lèvres scellées, Tegoshi entrouvrit les siennes, laissant passer une langue timide et douce qui vint caresser avec une tendresse infinie celles de Ryo qui ne put s'empêcher de lui laisser le passage vers sa consœur. Le corps du plus jeune, à présent fébrile, se rapprocha de son aîné, pour faciliter et amplifier l'expression de tous les sentiments qui faisaient vibrer son coeur. Sa langue découvrit enfin celle de Ryo et s'appuya doucement contre elle, tâtant sa présence et ses réactions. Mais elle ne se fit pas prier et s'avança vers ce bout de chair si tendre entré dans son territoire. Elle passa sur ses flancs, les caressant, l'entourant, pour revenir à sa place initiale. Cette fois, ce fut celle de Yuya qui répondit, et elle se pressa contre son homologue, avant de l'entourer, de la chatouiller, de la faire danser sur un rythme qu'elle seul connaissait. Mais elle n'arrêta pas là ses jeux. Revenant en arrière, sortant doucement de l'antre de sa voisine, elle prit la place des lèvres qui avaient pressé celles de Ryo, et les parcourut avec tendresse, comme pour goûter leur forme, leur douceur, leur texture, avant de rentrer de nouveau. La langue aimée était toujours là, elle l'attendait, et elles reprirent leur danse alors que les lèvres des deux amants ne se pressent de nouveau après avoir échangé l'air devenu brûlant de leur poumons.

Ce baiser passionné était comme un serment pour chacun. Ryo découvrait tout l'amour que lui portait Yuya, petit à petit, n'en voyant jamais le fond. Et Yuya s'enfonçait toujours plus dans la passion débordante de Ryo, se laissant bercer par ses sentiments, si purs, et si puissants.

Leurs cœurs s'étaient unis.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_PS : Et bah vi, y a une suite !^^ ça pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, ne ? On commençait à s'écarter de ce pourquoi j'avais écrit cette fic, à la base... bon, votre citron, vous le voulez comment ? Glace, gâteau, bonbon ? XD Et puis faut pas oublier ces pauvres Massu et Pi quand même... euh nyon, ça m'étonnerait que je fasse un MassuPi... sauf si j'ai une idée particulièrement brillante pour qu'ils s'accordent bien. Mais je n'y crois pas trop^^ Sinon, ah ben vi vi, merci d'avoir lu ! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter ce petit bout de romantisme =P_


	11. Chapter 11

Note : Hey ! La suite^^ Pour celles qui étaient inquiètes, plus de violence gratuite de prévue =P Bon, pour ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup écrit, même si je n'étais absolument pas inspirée... mais je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit, donc j'espère que vous aimerez =D Enjoyez bien^^

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Dans le salon, l'atmosphère s'était un peu détendue. Kame et Jin s'amusaient à se moquer l'un de l'autre, tandis que Yasu et Tacchon avaient engagé une discussion qui les maintenaient à l'écart de l'agitation. Restait Massu, seul sur son canapé, la tête baissée vers ses mains croisées sur ses genoux. Koki vint s'assoir à côté de lui avec un doux sourire. Le NEWS tourna les yeux vers lui.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller vraiment bien, constata Koki.

-C'est compliqué.

-Tu as des sentiments pour Tego, c'est ça ?

-Oui... et j'ai peur que lui n'en ait plus pour moi. Je l'ai peut-être trop forcé.

-Vous resterez toujours amis, c'est le principal, non ?

-J'aimerais tellement plus. Mais j'ai peur aussi. Tego n'est pas exactement comme je l'avais imaginé quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Il y a une part au fond de lui qui est incroyablement mature... et je l'ai empêchée de s'exprimer. C'est sûrement à cause de ça qu'il a rompu.

-On fait tous des erreurs tu sais. Mais si tu refuses cette partie de Tego, cela veut dire que tu l'idéalise, non ? Tu le forges à la manière dont tu veux le voir, et tu ne lui laisses peut-être pas sa liberté. Je ne fais qu'être réaliste, mais... est-ce que tu es sûr que tu l'aimes vraiment pour ce qu'il est ?

-Tu veux dire que je n'aime que l'image qu'il renvoie ? demanda Massu avec un air contrarié.

-Vu de l'extérieur, c'est ce à quoi ça ressemble. Tu t'es peut-être trop attaché à son côté mignon et innocent, et quand tu as découvert qu'il n'était pas comme ça... tu as été effrayé. Non ?

-C'est vraiment dur de l'admettre mais... tu veux dire que je ne l'aime pas ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, reprit Koki avec un regard pensif, je pense que tu l'aimes, sincèrement. Mais -excuse moi de la comparaison- tu l'aimes peut-être comme l'une de ses fans, sans savoir comment il est ou quel est son caractère. Ça t'enflamme de le voir sourire, de le voir danser, de l'entendre chanter, et tu ne voudrais que profiter de ces moments.

-Je crois que tu as compris tout ce que j'avais refusé de voir...

-Déprime pas, hein. Tu es son meilleur ami, et il a besoin de toi. Il faut que tu sois prêt à l'aider le jour où il se sera disputé avec Ryo ou s'il doute sur quelque chose. Trouve toi quelqu'un à aimer de tout ton coeur et que tu connaîtrais de fond en comble. Ça demandera du temps je pense, pour que tu arrives à te libérer de lui, et à accepter à te tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ne désespère pas et fais de ton mieux pour le soutenir.

Le silence tomba entre les deux chanteurs et Massu baissa soudain la tête, embarrassé par tous les conseils de son aîné.

-Merci Koki.

Dans la chambre, les deux amants étaient encore collés l'un à l'autre, échangeant toujours ce même baiser passionné, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se séparent, rougies, leur yeux brillant d'une vive lueur d'amour, un sourire sur le visage.

-Pourras-tu m'accorder une dernière nuit dans le noir ? demanda ensuite Ryo.

-Autant que tu veux. Tous les soirs si tu le désires.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable, mais j'ai envie de toi maintenant.

-Koki ne dira pas non...

-Il va juste râler un peu, pas vrai ? continua le Kanjani avec un sourire qui s'élargissait de plus en plus.

-Oui, il va juste râler, termina Yuya en quittant le lit pour aller éteindre la lumière de la chambre.

Aussitôt, Ryo se sentit de nouveau comme dans cette pièce au-dessus de la boîte de nuit, mais dans une ambiance bien plus confortable et sûre. C'était quelque chose de douillet, de doux, de tendre, comme un cocon. Ce qu'il ressentit à cet instant, alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, c'était que son amour prenait une toute autre forme dans le noir. Ce n'était plus seulement les sentiments qui le liaient à Yuya, mais aussi les sensations, les envies, les désirs, les respirations, les frissons, les plaintes, les mouvements, et leurs corps. C'était là qu'ils allaient sceller leur existence entière. Dans cette chambre. Lier leurs cœurs ne suffisait plus, il fallait qu'ils unissent aussi leurs corps. Malgré les volets fermés, de minces faisceaux de lumière sélénite filtraient et éclairaient en taches rondes ou allongées le lit. A pas feutrés, Yuya s'approcha de nouveau de son aîné, se débarrassant lui-même de son t-shirt qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol, fixant dans la demi-pénombre la silhouette devenue argentée de Ryo. Il monta sur le lit, à genoux, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son aîné pour le pousser en arrière et l'allonger sur le matelas. S'avançant au-dessus de lui, cherchant son regard dans l'obscurité, il vint s'assoir sur le bassin de Ryo, commençant à passer ses mains sous son t-shirt lorsque celui-ci l'arrêta.

-Est-ce que je peux guider pour cette fois ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Tu es sûr ?

-S'il te plait. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, je te laisserai reprendre les rênes.

-A toi l'honneur alors.

Yuya se laissa glisser sur le matelas à côté de Ryo, s'allongeant de tout son long, gardant une main sur le torse de son amant pour ne pas perdre son contact. Nishikido se redressa et se positionna au-dessus de son cadet, arrivant à capter ses pupilles illuminées par un filet lumineux qui perçait à travers les volets fermés, et passa ses mains sur le torse fin de Tegoshi. Il sentit sous ses doigts chaque forme, chaque relief, encore plus en détail qu'auparavant, et ses mains passèrent le long de ses côtes, appréciant leur courbe si pure. Chaque caresse de la part de son aîné le faisait frissonner de plaisir. C'était la première fois qu'on prenait soin de lui de cette façon. Ce frisson, qui l'ébranla soudain, se fit sentir sous les doigts de Ryo qui caressait à présent son torse et ses hanches.

-Tu aimes ? murmura-t-il.

-Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas frissonné comme ça, répondit Yuya avec un sourire dans la voix.

Les mains du Kanjani remontèrent ensuite, venant presser ses épaules, puis sa gorge, remontant peu à peu en suivant la courbure de sa nuque, jusqu'à son visage. L'arc de sa mâchoire, ses joues rebondies lorsqu'il souriait, ses lèvres aussi douces que sensuelles, même seulement en les tâtant du bout des doigts, l'arête droite de son nez, ses paupières fermées, l'arc que formait ses sourcils, même sous un pansement. Il stoppa soudain tout mouvement.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, Tego.

-Non, j'ai été odieux. Ce n'était qu'un simple retour des choses.

-Pardonne moi, finit-il en sentant les larmes de la culpabilité lui monter aux yeux.

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa son amant, posant ses lèvres devenues tremblantes sur celles de Yuya qui réagirent aussitôt en les happant. Le baiser devint rapidement passionné, et leurs langues se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, dansant, se tournant, caressant, jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé. Ils se séparèrent enfin pour respirer, et Ryo ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller contre le corps de son amant, s'allongeant sur son torse, posant son oreille tout prêt du coeur, caressant ses côtes du bout des doigts. Tegoshi avait les yeux fermés, écoutant la respiration apaisante de Ryo, et il entoura le corps aimé de ses bras, le serrant contre lui en une étreinte qu'il voulait rassurante. Avec un sourire, il posa un baiser dans les cheveux de son amant avant de reprendre la parole.

-On était pas sensé faire quelque chose ?

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu guide, ou je vais devenir pathétique.

-Sens-toi libre de prendre le dessus quand tu veux.

-Si j'en suis capable, termina-t-il avec un petit rire dans la voix.

Avec un geste doux, Tegoshi inversa leur position, se retrouvant de nouveau au-dessus de son amant. Il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et le remonta pour l'enlever rapidement, caressant en même temps la peau douce de son aîné, sentant sous ses doigts la forme de sa musculature. Une fois l'étoffe tombée à terre, il posa ses lèvres près de son nombril, l'embrassant, puis y mêla sa langue qui vint goûter sa peau parfumée. Elle passa, doucement, allant, venant, savourant cette saveur si particulière et si unique qu'elle en devint fébrile. La ramenant derrière ses lèvres, Yuya se pencha d'avantage pour suivre une ligne invisible qui fuyait vers le pantalon de son partenaire. Ses mains glissèrent délicatement de ses côtes jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'elle détacha avec facilité avant de l'envoyer valser, et de défaire le bouton et la fermeture éclair du pantalon. Ryo sentait son coeur s'accélérer, devinant ce qui allait suivre, et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque les lèvres de Tegoshi se rapprochèrent de l'élastique de son boxer. Il porta ses mains à ses cheveux fins et ondulés, s'y cramponnant comme une dernière bouée de sauvetage lorsque le plaisir viendrait le secouer et le faire vibrer. Yuya fit glisser, doucement, avec une tendresse érotique inhabituelle et étrangement excitante, le pantalon le long des hanches et des cuisses de son amant, avant de l'écarter et de le laisser tomber par terre. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite, pressant le muscle, le tâtant, l'embrassant, le pinçant, et déclenchant à chaque fois de profonds frissons chez Ryo qui raffermit sa prise dans les cheveux de son amant, plus proche à chaque seconde des premiers gémissements. En cet instant, il ne faisait que frissonner et soupirer de plaisir à chaque contact, appréciant l'ampleur de la soudaine tendresse dont faisait preuve Yuya pour l'emmener au ciel. Les doigts du plus jeune s'aventurèrent sur le bas-ventre de l'aîné, touchant la chaleur qui prenait place peu à peu, avant de descendre doucement vers le dernier rempart à la nudité de son amant, glissant à l'intérieur pour venir caresser ce qui s'y cachait. Instantanément, le Kanjani sentit l'excitation le gagner, et son entrejambe se raidir, gonfler, et prendre d'avantage de place entre les doigts de Tegoshi qui se débarrassa du sous-vêtement sans attendre plus longtemps, parcourant toujours ses cuisses de petits baisers. C'est ensuite avec une lenteur extrême mais terriblement excitante dans cette demi-pénombre que ses doigts commencèrent à bouger, entourant, caressant, parcourant sur toute sa longueur le membre dressé de Ryo qui fermait les yeux pour retarder ses gémissements, encore conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Inconsciemment, il donnait de brefs et courts mouvements de bassin pour l'intimer d'accélérer le rythme, mais ne put se résoudre à le lui demander de vive voix. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les lèvres de Yuya se rapprocher peu à peu de la peau qui bouillait entre ses doigts.

-S'il te plait... Tego... Vas plus vite.

-Tu es sûr ? Je viens à peine de commencer...

-Je t'en conjure...

Comme réponse, le cadet fit glisser ses lèvres du bas-ventre de son amant jusqu'à la place désirée, l'embrassant avec passion pour y laisser passer sa langue, l'entourant, le caressant. A peine ceci commencé que Ryo ne se retint plus et se mit à pousser des gémissements encore étouffés par la raison, se cramponnant aux cheveux de son cadet en maintenant son visage entre ses cuisses, et sentant sa respiration devenir rauque et saccadée. Yuya prenait énormément de plaisir à sentir les frissons et les vibrations qu'il infligeait à son amant. Pressant la peau de son aine avec ses deux mains, il prit entièrement en bouche le membre durci de Ryo et se mit à le parcourir de ses lèvres, laissant sa langue passer dessus à chaque passage, caressant chaque parcelle de peau de plus en plus bouillante à chaque instant. Le coeur du Kanjani avait redoublé d'intensité, frappant fort contre son torse qui était aussi secoué de gémissements peu à peu moins retenus et plus sincères, venant tout droit de l'expression de ses sensations. Il ne savait pas comment le fait de connaître l'identité de son amant avait projeté d'avantage de plaisir dans cet amour. Comment Yuya faisait-il pour exprimer maintenant ses sentiments qu'il avait réussi à camoufler jusqu'ici ? Comment arrivait-il à les faire passer dans ces gestes qu'il répétait chaque soir ? La différence qu'il y avait entre avant et ce moment unique était telle que Ryo avait l'impression d'avoir maintenant réellement affaire avec un être humain. Un être humain qu'il aimait passionnément et d'une force que lui même ne pouvait exprimer par les mots, se contentant de laisser échapper des gémissements de plus en plus forts à mesure que le temps passait et que les gestes de Yuya se faisaient plus experts et plus précis. Il se mordait la lèvre pour les rendre moins expansifs mais l'intensité du plaisir était quand même là, et il avait du mal à rester lucide pour garder secret ce moment passé avec son amant. Les mains de Tegoshi glissèrent de ses cuisses vers ses hanches, les caressant comme ses lèvres caressaient son membre, puis partirent plus loin, explorant sa chute de reins et son postérieur sur lequel elles s'accrochèrent avec lascivité et tendresse. Le coeur même du plus jeune battait la chamade et son visage était en feu. Sentir sous ses doigts la perfection des courbes de son aîné le faisait rougir, et il ne put se séparer de la sensation qui le prenait tandis qu'il malaxait affectueusement les fesses musclées de Ryo. Celui-ci avait la respiration de plus en plus vive et rauque, sifflante, et saccadée, brûlante et fiévreuse, et chaque expiration coordonnait avec un gémissement toujours plus fort que le précédent, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne put plus les retenir, et des plaintes expansives s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Il effectuait des mouvements de bassin rapides et brefs pour accélérer le passage des lèvres sur sa partie sensible, et s'accrochait encore plus fort aux cheveux de Yuya, s'empêchant ainsi de le griffer comme il l'avait fait chaque nuit. Maintenant qu'il savait, il ne pouvait pas abîmer ce corps, il ne devait pas y laisser des marques, il devait se contrôler pour que seul le plaisir ressorte de ces instants si captivants, si envoûtants, si magiques. Une sorte de plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que Yuya rendait tous ses gestes plus intenses. C'était ça. Son amant était un magicien. Réussir à cacher une telle expertise aux yeux des autres relevait du miracle. Yamapi qui était aussi très doué dégageait au contraire une sorte d'aura qui disait clairement que son partenaire avait une chance inouïe. Mais lui, il était capable de bien plus que ça. Sa candeur, sa joie de vivre, ses sourires, tout ne servait qu'à garder pour l'élu de son coeur tout ce dont il était capable. Rien que par une caresse, il obtenait un soupir, un frisson, par un baiser, un serment d'amour, par son corps entier, une éternité de passion débordante, aussi profonde que l'infini et aussi puissante que la colère des dieux.

Un nouveau passage, resserrant les lèvres sur la fièvre qui s'était emparée du membre gonflé de Ryo, pressant d'avantage ses fesses entre ses doigts, et le Kanjani ne put résister et se contrôler. Il avait perdu la tête depuis déjà un moment de toute façon, et cette fois, une plainte puissante fit vibrer sa gorge tandis qu'il se libérait entre les lèvres de son amant, un violent frisson le parcourant. Ce cri résonna dans la chambre, et appela un vif silence de la part du salon où les quatre autres Johnnys s'étaient immobilisés, incertains, se concertant du regard sur l'origine de la plainte qu'ils venaient d'entendre entre les paroles et les discussions.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

PS : Ben vi, un lemon^^ et encore, là ce n'est pas très torride, mais ça risque de s'échauffer très très vite...^^ Normalement, il ne me restera plus que quelques chapitres, et l'histoire sera terminée... peut-être deux je pense. Merci d'avoir lu et commentez s'il vous plait !  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Note : Pfiouuuu~ Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai galéré à écrire ce chapitre. Pourtant, je n'ai pas particulièrement de difficulté à écrire les lemons... enfin bref^^ Une fois que je m'y suis mise, ça a filé ! J'espère que le lemon vous plaira puisqu'il est assez long, et que l'effet que j'ai voulu donner se ressentira. Voilà voilà, le prochain chapitre sera normalement le dernier, et plutôt une sorte d'épilogue où on saura ce qu'il advient de Pi et de Massu. Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**_ (Parce que j'aime les lemons...^^)_

Le cri résonna dans l'appartement, et jusqu'au salon qui devint brusquement silencieux, les chanteurs échangeant des regards surpris.

-Euh... commença Jin, c'était pas Ryo à l'instant ?

-Attends, continua Kame, tu penses que c'est Tego le dominant ?

Aussitôt, cinq regards en détresse se tournèrent vers Masuda qui se mit à paniquer, les yeux affolés.

-Mais... mais j'en savais rien moi !

Un nouveau cri fusa, plus rauque, plus grave, plus profond, et s'acheva en un soupir vibrant qui fit tressaillir les six jeunes hommes.

-Bon je crois qu'on va les laisser, souffla Koki en se levant du canapé.

-On termine la soirée chez moi ? proposa Jin avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi pas !

Ils se levèrent tous d'un bond, et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée avant de s'habiller, puis Koki laissa les clefs de l'appartement bien en évidence sur la table du salon avec un petit message. Il rejoignit ensuite ses amis à l'extérieur après avoir adressé un dernier regard amusé à la porte de sa chambre.

A l'intérieur de celle-ci, malgré la libération de son amant, Tegoshi continuait de passer langoureusement et avidement ses lèvres sur le membre gonflé et brûlant. Ryo était cambré, les omoplates plaquées contre le matelas, la bouche grande ouverte qui tentait de happer le plus d'air possible, les yeux exorbités sous le plaisir qui l'avait assailli, et la peau perlée de sueur, moite. Puis, lentement, Yuya se recula, faisant glisser ses mains des fesses sur lesquelles elles étaient si bien installées pour venir presser les cuisses du Kanjani, se redressant, pour planter son regard dans celui affolé de son vis-à-vis. Il écoutait. Tout. Du coeur en péril dans le torse devant lui aux frissons qui ébranlaient la peau sous ses doigts en passant par le soudain silence dans l'appartement.

-On est enfin seuls, murmura-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

-Alors ne t'arrête pas ! souffla la voix rauque de Ryo, immobile et en proie aux sensations qui s'étaient emparées de lui.

-Je peux y aller plus fort alors ?

-Essaie de ne pas me faire trop mal quand même.

Étouffant un petit rire, le cadet se pencha vers son aîné et happa ses lèvres bouillantes, les englobant, les pressant, les faisant jouer et danser dans un baiser passionné tandis que l'une de ses mains glissait vers l'entrejambe de son amant, le saisissant pour faire courir ses doigts avec expertise sur toute la longueur. Il sentait la chaleur que dégageait le visage de Ryo en dessous de lui, ce qui lui arracha un sourire, puis il sépara leurs lèvres d'une manière sensuelle pour remplacer sa langue par ses doigts. L'aîné comprit aussitôt ce qu'ils cherchaient entre ses lèvres et il les entoura, les suça comme pour en extraire toute la saveur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui échappent. Mais il ne les retint pas, et ils partirent, survolant et sautillant sur son torse, vers sa hanche et passèrent délicatement et malicieusement entre ses fesses pour le pénétrer. Une faible grimace couvrit son visage aussitôt occupé à frémir sous les baisers de son amant. La sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau était la chose la plus tendre en ce monde à présent. Il pouvait sentir tout l'amour de Yuya lorsqu'il les pressait contre ses joues, sa gorge, son torse, ses hanches, ses cuisses... De son côté, le cadet voulait que tout dans ses gestes et dans son attitude en cet instant soi différent de toutes les nuits qu'il avait partagé avec Ryo auparavant. Il voulait y aller le plus fort possible, et plus vite, l'ébranler avec une telle puissance qu'il le ferait pleurer de plaisir, mais il voulait aussi y mettre tout son amour, tout son coeur, toute son âme, avec une profonde tendresse, de la délicatesse, et de la passion.

Une fois suffisamment préparé, il retira ses doigts de son amant, souleva son bassin pour faciliter le premier mouvement et se présenta à son entrée. Ryo frémit.

_La sensation d'une chair brûlante et tendue qui tâtait le terrain._

Plusieurs fois, Tegoshi s'apprêtait à le pénétrer, et plusieurs fois il resta immobile, comme s'il attendait quelque chose en particulier, ou comme s'il s'appliquait à une tâche. En réalité, il voulait trouver la façon qui ferait le moins de mal possible à son partenaire, tout en pouvant y aller d'un coup, s'enfoncer rapidement et seulement se laisser guider par les désirs, les pulsions, et la force des sentiments. Mais finalement, il choisit la douceur, pour que l'apothéose n'en soit que plus jouissive. Alors il inspira doucement, se pencha au-dessus de Ryo tout en maintenant fermement ses hanches entre ses mains, posant un baiser brûlant sur son bas-ventre, et s'avança, lentement, sûrement, en un geste ample et tendre qui le fit frissonner autant que son amant.

_Une sensation qui incisait et qui se frayait petit à petit._

Une fois avancé au plus profond par ce geste lent et sûr, Tegoshi se recula, un peu plus vite, pour le pénétrer de nouveau et avec un peu plus de force. Un premier frisson se répandit dans tout le corps du Kanjani qui porta ses mains aux épaules de Yuya pour s'y cramponner. Ce-dernier se recula de nouveau, et revint vers Ryo en un geste presque brusque qui lui tira un soupir de plaisir. Sentir son amant autour de lui, et avoir le temps d'en profiter et d'y penser le fit s'immobiliser, les yeux fermés, un sourire plaisant sur le visage, jusqu'à ce que l'aîné lui inflige une petite secousse qui le rappela.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Vas-y ! Laisse-toi aller !

Son coeur marqua plusieurs battements bien plus puissants, et il raffermit sa prise autour des hanches de son amant, prenant son élan tout en ne perdant pas le contact, puis il le pénétra avec force, d'un seul coup, ce qui leur arracha un soupir à tous les deux, avant qu'il ne reprenne une seconde fois le même mouvement, mais plus violent encore, sentant petit à petit que son corps voulait agir et bouger de lui-même. Il s'affranchit de toutes ses barrières et se laissa tomber aux mains de ses pulsions si puissantes dans son coeur à présent qu'il en tremblait, n'observant la scène que depuis ses yeux, ne pouvant plus rien contrôler ni rien faire.

Il revint une troisième fois, plus vite et plus fort encore, faisant gémir son partenaire autant que lui, et sa main droite glissa vers le membre gonflé et tendu de son amant pour laisser ses doigts courir sur toute la longueur, profitant de cette peau si chaude. Un quatrième mouvement les ébranlèrent, assez fort pour que le sommet de la tête du Kanjani vienne effleurer la tête de lit. Puis un cinquième. Et un sixième, toujours plus fort, toujours plus incontrôlable, toujours plus rapide et profond.

_Une sensation qui soulevait les entrailles._

Mais c'était toujours trop lent. Pas assez puissant encore, et ce n'était que le début de toute la puissance dont était capable l'amour dépravé du plus jeune. Ryo lâcha les épaules de son cadet et prit son visage dans ses mains, dirigeant son regard vers le sien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Prends-moi plus fort que ça ! Je sais que tu es capable de plus que quelques mouvements ! Alors fonce ! Laisse toi guider par tes envies, satisfais tes désirs ! Je veux te voir succomber sous ton propre plaisir cette fois !

-Ryo...

-Pendant deux mois ça a été moi toutes les nuits, alors je t'offre celle-ci. Fais-en ce que tu veux.

Le coeur battant, le cadet avala sa salive, se pinça les lèvres, puis esquissa un sourire qui aurait pu paraître extrêmement sadique s'il avait été correctement éclairé, avant de replonger vers le corps de son amant, lâchant sa prise pour serrer avec force ses hanches. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ferma les yeux, doucement, très doucement, puis, expira, comme s'il se laissait entièrement guider par tout ce qui faisait vibrer son coeur. A la seconde où il les rouvrit, il s'enfonça davantage en Ryo, lui extrayant un léger gémissement de douleur, puis partit dans son propre monde. Se couchant à moitié sur lui, il se recula et fit un autre mouvement plus fort et plus vif encore, s'enfonçant plus profondément, sentant un premier frisson le parcourir. C'est alors que commencèrent ces va-et-viens lascifs, rapides, saccadés et désordonnés, qui lui arrachaient à chaque fois un gémissement incontrôlé. Son visage d'ange portait un expression toute particulière. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux ouverts et les pupilles baissées vers le visage de Ryo comme s'il contemplait un monde en péril et en ruine depuis un piédestal, les mâchoires serrées, fermement, mais camouflées par un sourire déstabilisant, indescriptible, captivant, envoûtant, et unique. Il aurait pu être déchiffré comme une agonie moqueuse qu'une autre personne y aurait vu une profonde satisfaction mêlée de chagrin, et qu'une autre y aurait décrit une dangereuse dépravation érotique. L'obscurité y était encore pour quelque chose. Elle savait toujours entourer les mystères de magie.

_Une sensation qui va et vient, pétrit, et finit par fondre._

L'aîné poussa une plainte qu'il ne vit pas arriver. Ça montait en lui, il le sentait vibrer, il le sentait venir, il le sentait s'avancer et repartir. Puis encore et encore, plus vite et plus vite, plus fort et plus fort. Sa gorge se retrouva rapidement incessamment bousculée et secouée de cris rauques et graves, ses yeux se perdaient dans la demi-pénombre, s'accrochant à la lueur d'hypnose des pupilles de son amant, ses mains tremblaient en allant s'accrocher et s'entremêler dans les cheveux ondulés de Yuya. Son coeur battait une cadence si vive et puissante que ses côtes en devenaient douloureuses. Sa peau se liquéfiait à trop vouloir suer, et de grosses gouttes venaient couler sur les draps et les couvertures. Et cette sensation en lui, si précieuse en cet instant, cette flamme qui lui brûlait le dos d'un plaisir d'une intensité pure. Chaque coup de butoir le poussait vers les oreillers, chaque mouvement le faisait rugir, le faisait frissonner comme jamais, le faisait se cambrer davantage. Ses jambes levées de part et d'autre de la taille de Tegoshi se tordaient sous le plaisir, et il se mit brusquement à effectuer des coups de bassin pour accentuer encore le passage en lui. Les cris se transformèrent d'un coup en hurlements incontrôlés, puissants, violents, poignants, et si vrais et naturels qu'ils en devenaient sauvages. Leurs deux voix saturées par le plaisir se mêlaient avec une étonnante grâce, témoigne de la force des sentiments qu'il partageaient, de l'union de leurs coeurs et de leurs esprits, et de la complicité de leurs corps.

Un coup, plus puissant et violent encore, qui toucha la prostate.

-Han ! Refais ça !

-Ça ?

Leurs murmures rauques et précipités furent vite camouflés par un nouveau cri de la part de Ryo. Il avait sentit un frisson bien plus poignant et captivant lorsqu'il avait effectué le premier, et davantage pour le second. L'esprit si insaisissable du cadet se mit à commander toute une danse sensuelle composée de ces coups si déstabilisants, alors qu'il transpirait lui aussi à grosses gouttes, des mèches de cheveux collant son front et ses joues, le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et une chaleur intenable faisant brûler son corps. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, se laissant de nouveau guider par ses désirs après ce court retour à la conscience, et il se sentit partir. Son esprit s'envola et se mit à voguer sur la rondeur des vagues de ses sentiments et à plonger sous l'écume de ses désirs. Son regard vrillé sur le plafond se chargea de cette même lueur de mystère, et il accentua ses coups de butoir, s'accrochant plus fermement aux hanches de son amant.

_Une sensation si unique qu'elle vous fait perdre la tête._

Il allait tellement fort à présent que Ryo dû s'accrocher aux barreaux de la tête de lit pour ne pas la heurter sous la puissance déployée par son amant. Ils respiraient difficilement, tous deux bouillants et ruisselants. Haletant, le regard devenu fou, Tegoshi baissa les yeux vers ceux du Kanjani, lui faisant comprendre par son expression qu'il avait totalement perdu le contrôle de ces gestes et que le pire était encore à venir. Ce qui ne tarda pas. La vitesse et la puissance des allers-retours décupla brusquement, s'accentuant à chaque fois, et le bassin de l'aîné n'arriva plus à suivre le tempo imposé par celui du plus jeune, qui pour une fois n'essayait pas de surpasser une quelconque mélodie. Il essayait tout simplement de se surpasser lui-même. Tout. La rapidité et la vivacité de ses mouvements. La force et la puissance de ses venues incessantes. Son coeur qui se consumait de trop d'amour. Son corps qui brûlait tout en se liquéfiant. Son esprit qui restait silencieux face aux cris qui les ébranlaient. Son visage crispé. La tempête qui faisait rage en lui. Ses jambes qui n'arrêtaient pas de se rencontrer. Ses muscles qui forçaient sur la tête de lit. Son dos cambré au maximum et ses omoplates plaquées contre le matelas. Son bassin qui rageait de ne plus pourvoir suivre le rythme. Et bien sûr cette sensation. Cette sensation si unique, si forte, si captivante, si délicieuse, si pure, si parfaite, si belle, si poignante, si bouillante, si chaotique, si lumineuse et si sombre. Cette sensation, tout simplement. Celle qui l'avait pénétré doucement, qui l'avait pétrit pour tester, qui l'avait secoué pour jouer, qui l'avait ébranlé pour désirer, et qui maintenant jaillissait en lui comme une véritable fontaine de jouvence, comme si tout son corps avant n'avait été qu'une simple coquille vide et morte. Il se mit à pleurer. De larmes rondes, belles, pures comme le liquide le plus parfait, scintillantes dans la demi-pénombre, douloureuses dans la joie, enivrantes dans la peine, si claires et si légères, glissant lentement le long de ses joues chauffées à blanc, se perdant le long de sa gorge et de sa nuque, se mêlant à ses cheveux et à sa sueur. Et il atteignit la jouissance en même temps que son cadet. Leurs gorges se déployèrent, vibrèrent, tremblèrent, d'une voix rauque, cassée, grave, soulevant les coeurs et les entrailles, si poignante qu'elle en devint belle.

Mais l'esprit surchauffé de Tegoshi continuait de guider son corps pour ébranler toujours plus son aîné. Ce-dernier, le coeur soudainement gonflé d'une vague monstre d'amour et de passion, vint enserrer les épaules du plus jeune dans ses mains et le tira vers lui, le libérant par la même occasion, et le fit s'allonger sur son torse brûlant avant de couvrir son visage de baisers. Yuya prit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, jusqu'à ce que toute sa conscience le retrouve et il se mit à soupirer d'aise à chaque contact des lèvres de Ryo sur sa peau moite et bouillante. Glissant les mains autour du cou du Kanjani, il tourna son visage vers lui et lui offrit un baiser d'une passion rare, clôturant le serment d'amour qu'ils avaient commencé à négocier quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était fait. Il n'y aurait plus que le temps comme obstacle à leur amour.

Ryo fit courir ses doigts sur la peau brûlante mais toujours aussi douce de son cadet, avant de les blottir sur son dos, le serrant contre lui en une étreinte parfaite que rien ne pourrait briser.

-Merci, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Merci à toi, répondit le plus jeune tout aussi bas.

-Je t'aime tellement, soupira-t-il avant de nicher son visage dans les cheveux de son amant pour y cacher ses larmes.

-Je t'aime encore plus que ça, susurra Tegoshi avant de fermer les yeux, un beau sourire sur le visage.

Quelques minutes de silence précieux passèrent, et ils s'endormirent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans une étreinte aussi chaleureuse que passionnelle, près à braver le temps, ensemble.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

PS : Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi de mon ultime lemon ? =P Personnellement, je l'aime bien, j'en suis assez satisfaite^^ Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ! Je me mets directement à l'épilogue ! Chuu~  
_


	13. Epilogue

Note : En fin finiiiiii~ ^^ Cet épilogue est long, mais j'y ai mit toutes les réponses aux questions qu'on pouvait se poser... Pour Massu et Pi, je n'avait vraiment mais alors vraiment aucune idée de pairings, alors vous excuserez mon choix très... inhabituel. Mais bon, au moins, c'est dans la lignée de toute cette fic. J'espère que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre autant que les précédents. Enjoy !

* * *

**Épilogue**

Un mois plus tard, après une dure répétition en vue de prochaines activités, chacun repartit de son côté. Ou presque. La récente relation passionnée entre Tegoshi et Ryo les avait menés à emménager ensemble, et Shige s'était découvert une soudaine addiction à son meilleur ami, Koyama Keiichiro. Ils repartaient donc de la salle ensemble, discutant allègrement, tandis que le couple indestructible menait une vie parfaite à leurs yeux. Ryo avait complètement lâché et oublié son ex-amant, au plus grand chagrin de celui-ci, qui avait maintes et maintes fois été consolé par Massu, lui même attristé de sa séparation de sept mois avec son partenaire de Tegomass. Ne voulant pas perdre leur temps à pleurer inutilement, ils avaient enchaîné les soirées entre amis, avec d'autres Johnnys, espérant trouver l'âme soeur, mais à part Jin qui revenait de temps à autres au Japon pour taquiner le leader des NEWS sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas été assez convaincant avec Ryo, personne ne semblait pouvoir redonner complètement le sourire aux deux chanteurs.

Yamashita soupira tandis qu'il délassait ses chaussures de répétition dans l'optique de prendre sa douche à l'agence. En cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir être attendu à son retour chez lui. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir seulement l'envie de remettre les pieds dans ces pièces si vides et si froides. Un nouveau soupir las, et ses doigts s'immobilisèrent sur ses lacets alors qu'il était encore penché. Tegoshi sortait de la salle, tirant derrière lui un Ryo hilare qui s'amusait à glisser ses doigts froids dans son cou. Le leader ne savait pas s'il était seul dans la pièce, et il s'en fichait, la blessure de son coeur n'avait pas à être vue par les autres, mais s'il restait quelqu'un, il n'avait qu'à mettre sa petite déprime sur le dos de la fatigue. Ça marchait toujours.

Il se redressa, laissant ses chaussures sur le sol, se débarrassant de son t-shirt qu'il laissa sur sa chaise, et se dirigea vers les douches avec ce dont il avait besoin tout en défaisant sa ceinture. Il poussa la porte de la salle d'eau et entra à l'intérieur, prenant de plein fouet le nuage de vapeur laissé par les autres. Il trouva un coin assez enveloppé dans les nuées blanchâtres pour ne pas se soucier de sa nudité si quelqu'un arriverait, et alluma l'eau une fois prêt. Le liquide brûlant coula sur sa peau, le débarrassant de sa tension, de ses malheurs, le revigorant efficacement, et il passa les mains sur son visage pour apprécier la chaleur de l'eau. Expirant lentement, il se pencha pour saisir sa bouteille de shampooing et en versa une quantité suffisante dans sa paume pour l'étaler ensuite sur ses cheveux trempés. Il frotta, sans se soucier que la plupart des mèches venait lui titiller les yeux, et se rinça immédiatement après avoir fini. Rester dans ces douches silencieuses et désertes avait quand même quelque chose d'effrayant. Surtout lorsqu'il faisait déjà nuit depuis plusieurs heures et que le désespoir avait une place importante dans notre coeur.

Yamapi étouffa un rire ironique. Ça faisait plus d'un mois maintenant. Pourquoi se forçait-il à toujours comparer sa vie actuelle avec celle qu'il avait avec Ryo ? Pourquoi se forçait-il à se rappeler quelles sensations il vivait avec lui ? Pourquoi se forçait-il à être malheureux ? Est-ce qu'au fond il espérait que Ryo le remarque ? Non. C'était absurde. Dans le fond, il voulait seulement être aux côtés de quelqu'un. D'une personne unique à la valeur si importante et si précieuse. Il voulait retrouver sa moitié perdue. Et même si en cet instant il pensait que n'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire du moment que cette personne le soutienne, il n'y avait en ce monde qu'un seul homme capable de le rendre heureux et de lui faire oublier ses chagrins et ses malheurs. Et cet homme était déjà proche de lui, il avait une part importante dans son coeur. Une si grande place, qu'il ne suffisait que d'un déclic pour que tout se transforme. Et alors, il n'y aurait plus de Ryo ni de chagrin. Il n'y aurait plus de désespoir ni de pleurs. Il n'y aurait plus que cette personne, cet homme qui l'aimait déjà aussi sans le savoir, et qui n'attendait que le signal.

Soudain, la porte des douches s'ouvrit, et le leader se retourna vivement, la main en suspension près de sa serviette, au cas où. Une silhouette s'avança dans la salle étouffante, mais hésitante, et une voix s'éleva, résonnant contre les murs carrelés.

-Pi ? fit la voix de Massu. Tu es encore là ?

-Ouais ?

-Jin a téléphoné. Il a dit qu'il devait te voir le plus vite possible et que c'était urgent. Il t'attend à ton appartement.

-Ah, merci.

-Et sinon... ça te dérange si je viens me doucher aussi ? Je vais arriver trop tard chez moi si j'attends...

-Pas de problème, viens.

Le leader posa à contre-cœur la main sur sa serviette et la noua autour de sa taille tandis qu'il suivait des yeux la silhouette de son ami. Celui-ci vint se poser non loin de lui, seulement recouvert de sa serviette lui aussi, et lui adressa un sourire avant d'allumer l'eau. Il se prit à le contempler tant il était rare qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans les douches, leurs habitudes n'étant pas compatibles. Il était indéniable que son ami avait prit du muscle, et ce depuis qu'il avait commencé la natation et qu'il allait régulièrement dans une salle de musculation. Son torse était bien dessiné, arborant des pectoraux et des abdos saillants sous la peau, et de même pour les bras qui s'étaient épaissis et renforcés.

-Je me disais... commença le leader tout en étant adossé au mur de la douche.

-Oui ?

-Ben que c'est bien que tu fasses autant de sport...

-C'est louche, déclara le plus jeune en se tournant vers Yamashita.

-Louche de quoi ? Je te dis simplement ce que je pense.

-Alors approfondis ta pensée. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne compte pas te voler la vedette ni arriver à ton niveau pour la muscu. Regarde toi ! plaisanta-t-il. Tu as plus de poitrine que certaines femmes !

-Idiot. C'est ce qui fait que j'ai autant de succès !

-Possible. A l'époque où Ryo était avec toi, il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il adorait tes pecs'.

Au nom de son ex-amant, Yamashita baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre avec douleur. Il soupira, fermant les yeux, ne percevant plus que le son de l'eau qui coulait sur le corps de son ami. Mais, il releva brusquement la tête, surprit, au moment où Masuda avait posé sa main sur son épaule, sentant un puissant battement de coeur lui frapper le torse.

-Désolé, j'aurais pas dû.

-Ah... nan... t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

-Sûr ?

-Ouais ! Ça fait plus d'un mois maintenant, c'est passé !

-Bon ça me rassure alors.

Leurs regards un peu perdus se croisèrent, autant celui de Massu que celui de Yamapi, et ils cillèrent, incertains, ne comprenant pas bien ce que leur coeur essayait de leur dicter. Les yeux du leader fuit ceux de son cadet qui avait encore la main posée sur son épaule, puis revinrent, et repartirent.

-Ah... je... balbutia-t-il. Faudrait peut-être que j'y aille... Pour Jin...

-Ouais... il t'attend...

-J'y vais...

Yamashita baissa de nouveau les yeux, se pinçant les lèvres sans comprendre exactement pourquoi son coeur le rouait de coups, et fit un pas vers la porte, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il oubliait ses affaires. Mais une main le retint, enserrant son poignet, et le tira en arrière. Cette main était guidée par un coeur puissant et qui avait tout comprit, un coeur qui ne voulait pas laisser sa chance disparaître dans ce brouillard de vapeur aux senteurs parfumées. Elle le tira donc en arrière et le plaqua contre le mur de la douche dans un tourbillon de gouttes d'eau. Le cadet lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il savait que suivre son coeur était la meilleure chose à faire. C'est pourquoi il se laissa guider. C'est pourquoi il plaqua son aîné contre le mur carrelé de la petit pièce. C'est pourquoi il s'avança, tremblant, mais vivement, vers lui, passant ses bras autour de son dos, et plongeant son visage dans le creux de ses bras. Yamashita fut plus que surprit de se sentir ainsi collé à un autre corps que ceux qu'il avait déjà approché, et son coeur se mit à battre la chamade, comme s'il savait quelle importance cette étreinte avait. Sa peau frissonna un instant, et il ouvrit davantage les yeux lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres chaudes embrasser ses tétons avant de les mordiller, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement étouffé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? souffla-t-il.

Mais pour seule réponse, il ne sentit que la langue de son cadet passer entre ses lèvres et jouer avec ces petits bouts de chair, tandis que ses mains glissaient le long de son dos pour venir se blottir contre ses fesses qu'il saisit amoureusement. Le plus jeune lui-même ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire. C'était une nécessité. Le visage soudain rougit, Masuda releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son aîné.

-Pou... Pourquoi je...? commença le leader. Pourquoi j'ai envie... que tu continues ?

Esquissant un sourire, Massu rebaissa la tête et vint poser sa langue sur le torse musclé de son aîné, le parcourant délicatement pour venir de nouveau mordiller ses tétons qui se raidirent. Un frisson secoua Yamapi alors qu'il posait les mains sur le dos de son vis-à-vis avant de les faire glisser, lentement, vers sa chute de reins. Il baissa le visage, l'approchant de celui de Masuda, et vint mordiller son oreille.

C'était indéniable que leurs coeurs s'étaient liés plus qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé, et il leur parut clair en cet instant de les laisser s'exprimer convenablement. Un vif désir monta en eux, et ils n'eurent qu'à croiser le regard pour se comprendre, et à s'accepter. Les lèvres de Yamashita fondirent vers celles de son cadet alors qu'il inversait leurs positions, le plaquant contre le mur de la douche dans un tourbillon de gouttes d'eau et de senteur de gel douche. Il le prit à pleine bouche, insérant sa langue entre les lèvres de Masuda, et cherchant son homologue qui se précipita vers la sienne. Elles se rencontrèrent, se touchèrent, se palpèrent, s'enroulèrent, et se mirent à danser dans un souffle qui devint très vite brûlant. Yamapi prit le visage devant lui entre ses mains et s'enfonça plus en lui encore, rapprochant leurs corps, faisant rentrer en contact leurs entrejambes qui commencèrent à réagir immédiatement. Gonflant, se redressant, se tendant, prenant forme sous les serviettes humides, et les doigts du leader affranchit son propre bassin de cette étoffe dégoulinante d'eau avant de tirer celle de Massu en un geste vif. Il se colla à lui, parcourant incessamment de ses mains la musculature du plus jeune, la savourant, la tâtant, la pressant avec un soudain besoin d'en sentir plus. Masuda répondait tout autant à ces caresses sensuelles, déclenchant les douches à côté d'eux, provoquant des chutes de vapeur brûlante sur leurs corps secoués de gestes précipités et passionnels. C'était puissant, c'était intense. Ils ne pouvaient nier l'amour qui s'était développé entre eux, et qui s'était étoffé en cette passion purement enivrante. Leurs mains glissèrent vers leurs membres gonflé et tremblants, faisant jouer leurs doigts sur la peau bouillante et en attente de ce plaisir. Ils s'embrassaient, toujours autant, ne se séparant que quelques secondes pour reprendre leur respiration, lançant des gémissements étouffés par la langue et les lèvres de leur vis-à-vis. Mais ce ne fut rapidement plus suffisant, et le leader saisit les hanches de Masuda pour le soulever et s'avancer plus encore vers lui, passant les cuisses du cadet autour de sa taille, le plaquant contre la paroi carrelée, mêlant leurs bouches dans une danse sensuelle et saturée d'eau. Il le serra fort contre lui, et glissa l'une de ses mains vers sa chute de reins, puis plus bas, avant de laisser ses doigts le préparer amoureusement, doucement. La respiration coupée et saccadée, brûlante, Masuda sépara un instant leurs lèvres rougies, le coeur battant la chamade.

-J'ai l'impression... d'avoir tout raté... jusqu'ici...

-Toi aussi...?

Le cadet glissa son visage vers la gorge de son nouvel amant et y déposa un suçon bruyant.

-Ah non... Evite... les marques...

-Dépêche toi... et prends-moi tout de suite... J'vais pas tenir...

Retirant ses doigts de Masuda, le leader se plaça à son entrée et s'avança d'un coup sec, faisant crier son amant qui vint mordre son épaule. La respiration brûlante et désordonnée, Yamapi se mit à effectuer des coups de butoir d'une puissance sans limite, maintenant toujours son cadet par les hanches, bougeant le bassin selon un rythme connut de lui seul. Leurs gémissements à tous les deux commencèrent à se faire entendre dans toute la salle d'eau, résonnant et se répercutant parmi les vapeurs blanchâtres et contre les murs carrelés, se mêlant aux pluies bouillantes qui s'abattaient sur leurs corps en fusion. Bien vite, les gémissements se transformèrent en cris plaintifs, à moitié retenus, puis en hurlements jouissifs. Et, lorsque le leader se libéra en son amant, il ne put s'empêcher de vaciller, les jambes soudainement faibles, et s'écroula, emportant Masuda dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent sur le sol trempé et s'allongèrent sur le dos pour reprendre leur souffle, la main posée sur le coeur, l'autre nouée avec les doigts de l'être aimé.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? souffla Masuda avec un soudain sérieux. On en parle aux autres ?

-Non. Pas tout de suite. J'ai pas envie de croiser encore plus Ryo et Tego qui n'auront plus de scrupules à s'afficher devant des ex-célibataires...

-Ah, en parlant de Tego... Tu sais quoi ? continua le cadet en se blottissant contre le corps parfait de Yamapi. Il m'a parlé de la fois où tu étais venu le voir.

-Ah, la fois où...

-Ouais, la fois où tu l'as violé.

-Je suis désolé pour ça. Vraiment, dit-il en tournant des yeux sincères vers l'ex-amant du cadet du groupe.

-C'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça. Mais ce que je voulais te dire, c'est qu'il m'en a beaucoup parlé de cette fois là. Ah oui, j'étais au courant de tout depuis le début, et c'est vrai que ça m'a attristé de devoir l'aider... mais bon. Après avoir couché avec toi, il est arrivé en pleurant chez moi. Il disait qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Ça l'a beaucoup affecté d'être traité ainsi par toi, surtout qu'il te respecte énormément, et il s'est même demandé s'il ne devait pas tout arrêter. Son jeu avec Ryo, ces rendez-vous, tout ça.

-Attends, je ne suis pas responsable de cette idée saugrenue !

-Je sais je sais, chuchota Masuda en souriant et passant ses doigts sur le visage de son aîné. Mais je voulais te dire ça, parce qu'il n'a rien montré. Jamais, et à personne d'autre, alors on aurait pu penser qu'il s'en fichait... Mais voilà, ce n'était pas le cas alors...

-Tu m'as raconté ça pour que je culpabilise ? demanda Yamashita en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que je ne voulais pas que tu aies une mauvaise opinion de Tego, que tu crois qu'il ne voulait que coucher avec toi, sans se préoccuper du reste...

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'est pas arrêté quand il a su que c'était moi ?

-Ça... j'en sais rien... Mais l'obscurité y est pour quelque chose, pas vrai ?

-Oui c'est vrai.

Le leader s'avança ensuite et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet, les goûtant et les savourant doucement, jusqu'à ce que ce-dernier ne les sépare.

-Oh ! Et Jin ?

-Quoi Jin ?

-Ben il t'attend !

-_YABAI !_

Se relevant brusquement, les deux hommes s'habillèrent en vitesse avant de quitter les douches, puis la salle de répétition, et le bâtiment à présent vide. Ils sautèrent dans le premier taxi et Yamashita donna son adresse au chauffeur. Après seulement un quart d'heure de route, dont plus de dix passées à l'arrêt, bloqués dans les embouteillages, les deux chanteurs quittèrent la voiture, payèrent la course qu'ils avaient effectué, et coururent le plus vite possible vers l'appartement de l'aîné, ne se préoccupant pas des regards qui se posaient sur eux. Le coeur battant, ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la porte, et découvrirent qu'il n'y avait personne. Soupirant d'avoir laissé son meilleur ami tomber, Yamapi remarqua un petit papier accroché à sa porte qu'il en le va et lut, Masuda faisant de même au-dessus de son épaule. Un message de Jin.

_"Yo Pi !_

_Désolé de ne pas avoir attendu, mais mon avion part pour Los Angeles demain très tôt dans la matinée alors je suis rentré. Garde la forme jusqu'à mon retour. Jin._

_PS : Je suis peut-être naïf mais... Tu serais pas amoureux de Massu par hasard ? Ça crève les yeux, alors..."_

Les lèvres de Yamapi s'étirèrent en un sourire franc et heureux tandis que son amant, qui avait lut le message, venait glisser un baiser dans son cou.

-Bakanishi, murmura-t-il faiblement en élargissant son sourire avant de répondre au baiser de son amant.

Non loin de là, depuis une fenêtre éteinte, un balcon sur lequel se mouvaient silencieusement quatre formes sombres. L'une d'elle se redressa, laissant la paire de jumelle pendre à son cou, posant ses mains sur ses hanches avec un sourire satisfait.

-Alors Ryo ? murmura-t-il. Rassuré maintenant ?

-Ouais, merci. Ça me faisait mal au coeur de le voir déprimer comme ça.

-Ne~ Kei-chan Kei-chan, fit un timbre plus aigu, c'est vrai que tu sors avec Shige ?

-Mmh... Moui on peut dire ça comme ça.

-Comment ça on peut dire ça comme ça ? répliqua Shige. Tu trouves que c'était pas assez explicite ?

-Non, j'en veux plus. Shi...ggy...chan~

-T'as de la chance que mon appart' n'est pas loin. Allez viens par là, finit-il avant de le tirer par le bras en prenant la direction de la porte de l'appartement de Tegoshi.

-On va vous laisser, les jeunes ! s'exclama Koyama avec un petit rire avant de refermer la porte.

-Et nous, Ryo-tan ?

-Quoi donc ?

-C'était pas très explicite non plus ?

-T'avoir avec moi est la plus belle preuve d'amour que je n'ai jamais eu, tu sais.

-C'est meugnon ce que tu dis. Pourtant, je connais un très bon moyen pour exprimer nos sentiments d'amouuuur~ !

-Tu sais que dans le noir, tu paraîtrais presque sadique ?

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, ça m'excite à un point ! répondit l'aîné en posant un baiser dans le cou de son amant.

-Sur le balcon ?

-T'as trouvé plus excitant que la douche ? Allez, viens par là, petit démon~

_FIN._

_

* * *

PS : Et voilà ! =D Merci d'avoir lu ! Commentez s'il vous plait ! Ah, je sais que faire un Yamassu, était vraiment bizarre, c'est mon premier aussi, et j'ai eu un peu de mal, et j'ai pas trop accroché (alors pourquoi tu le fais ? TT') mais ça avait été déjà fait apparemment, et puis ce n'est qu'une question d'adaptation^^ Voilà ! A bientôt !  
_


End file.
